Rejected Runespoor
by Tinkering
Summary: Our little hero is abandoned in a muggle forest reserve where he is adopted by a lost runespoor and learns to embrace his snake side.When he grows he realizes he will have to 'mate' as his runespoor familyinone says and decides a wizard...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Personally...I'm sorry I can't apologize for this...I just HATE... I hate Britney Spears songs but..."Opps I did it again..." See end note...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!I don't have a job...I don't make any money...so I can't buy anything...HENCE #takes a deeeeep breath# I OWN NOTHING! So you can't sue me. Ha!

* * *

**Rejected Runespoor**

Prologue

He was cold. The little toddler of a boy wrapped his arms around himself against the chill of the evening, still under the tree where he'd been left by the Dursleys. They punished him usually by putting him in his cupboard but he guessed they'd just decided to leave him…here, wherever he was, for a while. But they'd never left him alone for so long. But they'd come back. They always did when they 'lost' him. Usually though there was a policeman somewhere nearby that found him and got him back or some caring citizen worried at a child left alone. But there'd be no one like that here. He cast a quick look around himself, deep in the gathering of trees away from the open and bit his lip to stop it trembling.

He shut his green eyes and shivered pulling the large old jacket that was Dudley's around him. It was the only thing Petunia had left him with andhe was grateful she hadn't let Uncle Vernon take it from him too seeing as how cold it was now. He curled in on himself and rocked against the tree. He should have known this was a punishment for something he did. They had never taken him out before. So when Uncle Vernon told him they were taking him and Dudley on a little car ride to a nature reserve he should have known. But he hadn't _done_ anything 'wrong' recently. Unless Dudley did something and blamed him. But they'd come anyway. Though the weather was bad, the temperature dropping and thunderstorms were scheduled they'd come. In fact Uncle Vernon had insisted they get here today. Something about 'no other time being so perfect' and 'inconvenience to be checking up on neighborhood kids in such weather'.

It was still evening though. Maybe…four or five? The boy opened his eyes, still rocking his huddled figure. It was getting colder but they'd be back. They wouldn't leave him out here tonight would they? No! Not…not in the dark. All alone. In the open with the animals…

Dudley had told him about the animals on the car ride here. Big bears and loud lions that ate…little…kids. The boy swallowed making a soft moaning noise before squeezing his eyes closed. They would be back. Uncle Vernon didn't like driving in the dark but he'd have to come back. After all they needed him. He washed the dishes. Fetched the paper. Mopped and swept the kitchen and cleaned Dudley's room for him the best he could. Was even learning to cook so that Petunia could sleep in a bit and Dudley could still get his breakfast when he wanted. So see, they couldn't leave him here. Never mind Uncle Vernon had said good riddance as he dumped him under the tree, that Petunia had covered her mouth and got back into the car silently after her one stand over his getting to keep the jacket, or that Dudley was leering and pointing at him from the back window, laughing as his dad got back in the car without him. He was being punished so of course they didn't slow to even look back as they left. But they _would_ be back!

Four year old Harry Potter kept reassuring himself as he cringed against the tree in the rain as it got darker and the night fell, chances of him being returned for, nonexistent.

* * *

AN: Wha the fuuuuuuh...I started another story! OMG! I _started _another story!GAAAAAHHHHH!#runs screaming#


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Did I have one last chappie? No? Well I own nothing. So you know!

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 1

The next morning he woke, lying curled under the same tree, shivering and teeth chattering. He hadn't been cold yesterday. He'd merely been chilly. **_Now_** he was cold. He sat up slowly the jacket clutched to his body desperately for heat it couldn't give. When he'd worked out his body could move, Harry stood shakily and looked around again.

The forest seemed better than it had last night but everything looked better with some light. If he so desperately didn't need somewhere to get warm he could even appreciate the birds in the morning, the quietly lull of the breeze and the fresh pine tree smell. But he did need to get warm and he was hungry. He didn't usually get hungry so early in the morning what with Aunt Petunia only feeding him twice a day, a piece of bread, buttered if she was feeling generous and water. But he was cold and it seemed that had increased his appetite. What he couldn't give now for one of those big mugs of hot chocolate Aunt Petunia gave Dudley when _he_ got cold.

Harry looked back the way he thought he'd been brought with a whimper. He should go that way. If it was where the cars came from it would be how he got out. Someone would find him and take him back like they always did. So Harry gave a shiver under his jacket and started walking slowly.

The wrong way.

* * *

He had no idea what time it was now but the sun was up and after removing his jacket, dragging it along with him, he was warming up and his clothes drying. He had no idea how long he'd been walking either but it felt like forever. And the nice lawn-like grass he'd been walking on had deteriorated to patches of weeds, rock and tree roots, while the trees got thicker. But Harry kept trudging onwards, the signs he was going the wrong way not taken for what they were.

He'd been walking along now, warm and almost happy enjoying the scenery and sounds for a few hours when he found a steep slope that went down. He frowned and pouted as he looked down, almost sure that hadn't been there last night. But then again he'd been in the car…maybe the slope had been there?

He sat on the edge, put on the jacket loosely and slowly started climbing-sliding his way down grinning as he skidded along on his or rather Dudley's jeans, wincing occasionally as he hands caught on rocks or rough roots. When he couldn't slide he used his legs, kicking out before latching his legs in the ground and pulling himself down. He was a quarter of the way down when a small rockslide where he'd latched his feet started. With a cry he started sliding down faster wailing as his hands tore on the rocks and he fell back hurting his head and stirring up a lot of dust. By the time he got to the bottom he was full-out crying and didn't feel like moving anymore, grin long gone. He cradled his hands in the jacket and sobbed violently, rocking. He was tired of his punishment and really wanted to go home. Really badly.

"M-mommy…" Harry wiped his face messily, as he sniffled and then wrinkled his nose at the blood on him now. His hands weren't bleeding _too_ badly. If he were with his mum…she'd kiss his face as she wiped off his hands for him. And put that smelly stuff on them that stung before putting band-aids on for him. The ones with animals. At least, that's what he imagined she'd do. It was what Aunt Petunia did for Dudley minus the kissing. But he didn't know if his mother would do it for him as he couldn't remember. All he could remember of her was…red. And a soft, loving smile just for him.

He'd almost collected himself and decided to go on to get home for dinner at least when he heard voices. At least, he thought they were. They sounded kind of far away though.

:Stupid humans with their silly screaming things on wheels.: A petulant voice griped.

:Technology…dangerous and beautiful.: A wistful voice said, slightly softer than the other. Then there was a pause.

:I smell blood.:

Harry sat up straight and looked around hopefully into the trees.

:Do you see the hatchling I see:

:I'm right next to you idiot of course I see him:

:A blood covered offering: The soft voice spoke again. :A lost, hurt hatchling:

:I'd go with blood offering. He's not our species. He's a human hatchling.:

"H-hell…hello?" Harry frowned. "I can't…see you." He said hesitantly.

:Ah yes. You are right. The human hatchling can't see or hear us. We should strike now.:

:Look down little one.: The calm, soft voice spoke once more.

Harry looked down and blinked at the three-headed snake he saw.

"You talk…" He screwed up his face. :You talk…:

* * *

AN: And so do you you little pisser #scowls#...

J: She's in a bit of a mood...anyway ah, yes. Writing before bed again...We'll fix the summary tomorrow. Night all.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: #**thumbs up everyone# We're all good. Now everyone… for the readers there's a note at the bottom about Runespoor. Harry is FOUR. I said that in the prologue. What I've noticed about the other stories is that the skip Harry's 'surviving' years so completely you don't know how he lived do I'm going work on that and try to keep my story as original as possible. And still make it the best Serpent Challenge Response.

**Disclaimer: Did I have one last chappie? No? Well I own nothing. So you know!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 2

:It talks: The petulant voice turned surprised and seemed to come from the head on the right.

:A snake speaker.: The head on the middle nodded sagely.

The left head was held high as the snake stared him down. Harry blinked back.

"You a special snake. You talk."

:It's gone back to speaking mumbo jumbo again.: The right head's eyes rolled.

:This human hatchling is a wizard.: The snake on the left hissed accusingly. :Only wizards are snake talkers. No normal human hatchling…:

"Wiz…wizar? Sounds like lizart." Harry giggled.

:Make him talk properly:

:What is a wizard doing…here: The left voice asked incredulously.

:More importantly what are we doing here! I told left to go right, I told him. But no. See, right's always right:

The middle head shook gently. :Little one, if you want to speak to us you must concentrate.:

Harry frowned deeply. "Can't hear me?"

:Time for us to move on. This hatchling is a bit slow in the head.:

:I don't think we're in a wizarding area. So the boy shouldn't be here.:

:You are speaking like a human. Speak like a snake.: The middle head began to sway eyes locked with Harry's.

"Speak…speak like," :snake:

:…what hatchling! We are off course and don't need to be held up by you.:

:Yes little one. Speak like a snake. We can understand you now.:

:The question is now…what do we do with him: The left head hunkered low with the others while Harry watched them avidly.

:Leave him:

:Keep him.:

:Keep me: Harry chimed in.

The left head swayed before rising up, yellow slitted eyes steady on the boy. :We keep him. For now.:

* * *

Harry had been stumbling after the constantly muttering, usually the right head, snake now for a few hours. The sun was high and he was now hot. And his hands hurt.

"Snake?" It kept winding it's way along. "Snake?" The right head kept muttering about wrong directions. "Snake!" Harry stopped walking and crossed his arms. The snake kept moving.

:SNAKE:

It stopped and all three head turned to face him. :What: Two shouted.

The third head just looked at him dreamily.

Harry held out his hands. "They hurt." They were red and raw.

: Ouch. Mince meat.:

:There is a stream nearby. He can remove the blood.: The right head turned away and they started winding in a new direction Harry following again.

"I'm hungry."

:The blood and whining are distracting. Can't we just dump the hatchling somewhere with one of the other humans:

"Others?" Harry perked up.

:If you ask as a snake we can show you some edible berries and roots for your hunger.: The softer snakehead spoke.

:Though we prefer small animals. Mice 'specially.: The right head's tongue flicked out.

Harry's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. :Berries:

:Berries it is. Luckily they are by the stream.:

:I can move faster! If you tell me where to go I can get us there: Harry kneeled next to the snake and held out his hands.

:Ah…blood. Let's bite him after all.:

:No:

:Take off your covering little one. And rest it over your hands. Then rest them on the ground so we might ride on it.:

Harry blinked. :Okay…: So he did as the snake told him to and toddled back up to his feet, jacket in hands and snake on top. :Where do I go:

* * *

An hour later, two bushes that had been laden were all out of berries, half were eaten and half in Harry's jacket pockets. His hands and face were clean, he was full of berries and water and the snake too was full.

:Baby mice good.: The right head muttered flopped down on the ground and lazy.

:Mm.: The middle head agreed.

The third was watching Harry as he stripped off his clothes and splashed in the slow moving water, getting cool. He stumbled out happy and wet and threw himself down next to them on the grass.

:Now snake:

:Hush:

:Ssss…:

:We sunbathe. As our food settles. You may run around and get hot or sunbathe with us.:

So Harry stretched out in the sun and got dry on his front and back before retreating to the shade of the trees in the afternoon heat. He spoke from there as the snake lay in the sun.

:Do you have a home here:

:Nooo…: the right head hissed irritably.

:Do you have a name:

:Why would we need a name? We are not a pet: The right one hissed annoyed.

:Can I name you: Harry grinned.

:No:

:Of course you may little one.:

:Noooo…:

:_Potty!_: Harry clapped. Then winced. Then laughed.

:…Ugh. Now we'll never be rid of him.:

:We will need to make a den. Somewhere near here.: The soft-spoken snake head said.

:Why: The left asked while the right kept ranting.

:We will need to take care of our hatchling won't we:

* * *

_The_ _left is known as the 'planner', the middle is known as the 'dreamer', and the right is the 'critic', which chides the other two heads. The fangs of the right head are "extremely venemous," but it is "common to see a Runespoor with the right head missing, the other two heads having banded together to bite it off._

Btw! I now realize why lots of post-Hogwarts fics have Malfoy as a writer or poet….it's so catchy! And rhyme-y.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King. _

_Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
Weasley is our King._

And LV...Dark Lord. Moldywart. Captain Hypocrite. You know...Lord Voldemort?Big V. And Irihi isn't little Harry just the cutest thing _ever_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha! **

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 3

:I think you've been burning a bit too much incense dreamer. We are not keeping the hatchling. We're not even supposed to be here! This is a human…non-wizard forest! Suppose we were seen:

:We could easily kill whoever might see us.: The voice of reason offered.

:And then they'd want to investigate what creature can inject so much poison into their muggle bodies. I know these creatures! They are…:

:This is not the time:

:Are you going to keep me: Harry asked in a small voice.

:Yes young one. Now we must find a den for you.: The snake slithered into the shade to join him.

:An underground den would be best.:

:Nearby here.:

:Okay ignore me! Let's keep the little pest! He's a muggle like them:

"I not muggly! I don't even know what…what muggly is!" Harry shouted and crossed his arms again with a large pout.

:This is what you want us to keep.: The right head deadpannned.

:Are there any rock formations nearby? Water would have chipped away and any over the years creating a perfect den. Of course, as the hatchling gets older we will have to move. Eventually he'll be able to build his own den. Perhaps without us.:

:No! Potty's mine forever.: Harry said sadly.

:Earth might be better. Then again, prone to collapsing in the rainy times.:

:A rock den it is then. And this forest has other foods sources for our hatchling: The middle head bobbed.

:Can't you see it's too much trouble to keep the pest:

:Almond, Coconut. Closer to the civilized part of the park to get to the other trees but when they bear we could journey there to collect.:

:And berries: Harry chimed in. :Potty staying? Keep me:

:Of course little one.:

:Now to actually find a place.:

:IGNORE ME THEN:

* * *

A hour's walk from the creek and berry bushes they came across a sort of built in grotto in a small hill of dirt. It was too big for a snake alone but with Harry in there it was nice and cozy. It was later afternoon now and Harry was getting tired but there was still more to be done.

:I'm sleepy.: Harry squinted and rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

:It's still light out! This is hunting time:

:Little one, you can't sleep yet. More is to be done yet.:

:We need a few things in here first. Some we can do tonight. Then rest tomorrow. And not leave you too tired.:

"But…" Harry yawned again and stretched rubbing his green eyes. "Wanna sleep."

:Grass. A few sturdy old tree branches might take some searching so we'll do that tomorrow. And water storage. A way to transport things. Food storage? Down here is cool. And a dirt pile.: The left head hsised out his plans.

"Mm…" Harry had curled up by a dirt wall and was mumbling softly.

The snake turned it's six yellow slitted eyes on him and hissed. :He can't sleep now: It slithered closer and the rightt head started butting Harry's face. :Wake up. Wake up or I'll bite you:

Harry whimpered softly and started shaking his head.

:It's for your own good little one.: The snake wrapped around his wrist. :Now, you will go outside and start collecting grass. Any grass you like best, just not itching weeds and the sharp grass. Lawn grass would be best but we'd have to travel for that and we don't have a transport method yet besides the fact we'd need a lot. That will have to wait.:

So Harry forced himself up grumpily and started tearing up the wild grass from around the den, packing it onto his jacket and dragging it back into the den. He went as far as back to the berry bushes because he remembered the leaves were soft and smelled good before he had five fair sized loads.

"Sleep now?"

:Good boy. Now empty them all out in that corner where you wanted to rest and spread them over the ground. We won't be able to make it as full as a real nest but should you want more you can collect more grass tomorrow.:

Harry used his hands, now feeling much better, to spread out the grass and used the berry leaves pile as a little pillow before sighing happily as he finished and falling onto his pile. He was out like a light in minutes.

:…We are so going to regret this.:

:Much work to do with our little hatchling. Much to do. Tomorrow we get our storage worked out and the tree branches search while we get the water supply…in fact the coconut tree branches would be perfect and some old broken nuts….: The snake started slithering out to hunt.

:It will be worth it.:

* * *

AN: If anyone knows of a forest reserve with coconut trees…call me! 1-800-OMG-FOOL.

Anything else wiggy and out of place…feel free to point out. And sorry for no update yesterday but I've learned my lesson...when you update other things WITH Incubus, the other thing tends to get overlooked. But another Incubus update tomorrow or in a few days. I did keep you guys waiting a bit for it huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:LMAO!I've been finding out a lot lately about vultures and coconut trees! Thank you readers lol.**

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha! **

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 4

The next morning Harry woke slowly with a long yawn, dry and warm. If dirty.

:Are you up now? We will do the work first this morning so your bath will be around lunch. I'm afraid no eating until then. As I said yesterday there is much to prepare today but by tonight this place should be a halfway decent den.:

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

:Slow in the mornings:

:He seems slow all day through to me.: The right head said amused.

Harry looked down at his 'bed' blinking tiredly and rearranged his grass and leaves sloppily before brushing himself down and standing.

:Firstly you collect more grass. Your jacket can be used for this but really you can…: The snake considered the 'bed' he had now. :Disassemble this for now. We will be going deep into the forest to the coconut and almond trees. A few old big coconut branches will make great transport for the dirt and the empty nuts and shells for water and food.:

The middle head bobbed gently. :Did you sleep well little one:

"Yes." :Yes.: Harry smiled.

:Good. Well it's time to start harvesting grass again so get cracking.:

* * *

He had been walking for hours and the snake riding in the grass-stained jacket he had on loosely again. He had finally found a coconut tree with old branches, broken nuts and an extra, a big old curved piece of it. Now to get them all back to the den. Four nuts could fit into the curved piece and he could drag that with one hand and well, one branch with the next. Those things were big after all. 

:Take a few of the smaller broken branches. They make fair shovels.:

Harry frowned, sticking two in with the coconuts. :This is all today right? By the time I get back it'll be lunchtime.:

:Yes little one this is it for today.: The middle head said before the left could speak. :After your bath and a little rest this afternoon we will be sorting the supplies we've collected today so we won't be coming back today.

:What about a good coconut:

:You can't open it yet stupid.: The right head quipped. :But soon I'll have you all taught up.:

It took a few more hours to get back than to come with all the breaks Harry took but the snakes understood, as after all, he was only a small hatchling. When Harry had everything just outside the den he sat down on his butt with a tired sigh.

:Not yet child.:

:Okay get back inside now and move the nest if you want to rebuild it there. Empty all the supplies out of your branch. That is now your bed support. But first use those little shovel branches and get a small dirt platform where u want the bed. Hmm, you know wet dirt holds better. Get two of those half nuts and go get water from the creek first then come back. We have to go scouting.:

Harry blinked through the lecture. :Huh:

The right head fell dramatically. :Go get water:

:We'll be here when you get back little one.:

So Harry made the walk alone from the den to the creek holding the two halves of a coconut shell. He washed his hands, ate some berries, drank some water, then started back with his two shells full.

The snake was just returning as he came. :…dens. The larger one is not far from here so that one next. And the smaller ones with the rabbits and moles are hunting spots. I think we got the best den here.:

Harry cocked his head as he rested the coconuts in the grass with the water he hadn't spilled in them.

:Whachu talking about:

:Nothing little one.:

:Got the water? Good. Leave them there. Now time to start shoveling dirt. Get it inside where you want your bed and add water where necessary to keep the dirt together. But don't make a mud pile:

Harry grinned and grabbed two of the broke leaves and moved around the den to the back and away a bit before starting to dig up the dirt energetically using both hands.

:Kids.:

* * *

Two hours later Harry was laying the curved leaf on his dirt platform and he stepped back from it with a proud smile. 

:Good:

:A little too wet. But good.: The snake hissed proudly. :Now you can go back to the creek and bathe and eat as you like. But take those shells back out with you and bring some water back. So you don't have to go every time you want some water or a drink.:

:When you get back you can fill you leaf with your bedding and rest, okay hatchling:

Harry hurried out with a happy cry and the snake hissed in satisfaction before settling down in a corner of the den and resting.

The hottest time of the afternoon found Harry now returning holding his two shells of water, happily wet and naked. He crawled into the den and put the water aside before waking the snake.

:W-wha…:

:I'm back. But I'm going to creek again. For more water.:

:Uhh…you woke us for that: The right head flopped down again.

The other two blinked at him. :Where is your covering? All of it:

:Back at the creek. Well, on the grass out in the sun by there.: Harry grinned. :I washed them.:

The two heads looked at each other. :Okay little one.:

:Have fun.: The other head said before they both dropped back down and fell asleep.

Night found Harry still nude and happy in his soft 'bed', clothes by his side and mostly clean save for the grass stained jacket, four 'bowls' of water nearby for use, a conveniently built toilet out back with the hole the dirt had been dug from and the snake watching over the sleeping child.

* * *

AN: Anything anyone wants to add?

One more thing...readers of Tricks, Nella, Soullessness and Heart, please be advised I may be updating soon and you might like to re-establish your alerts.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: LONG LIVE DA COCONUT TREES! #jumps off my Oblivion cliffie!#**

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 5

Harry turned over in his grass bed with a soft sigh and wriggled into his leaves deeper.

:Hatchling.:

He rolled over in the curve and murmured softly.

:HATCHLING:

One green eye peeked open. :Potty.:

:It is time to get up little one.:

Harry groaned as he climbed out of his 'bed' and brushed leaves out of his hair and off his body before standing.

:Wash up.:

He stumbled over to the bowls of water lining the den and dipped his fingers into the first one before wiping them over his face. Harry washed until his face was clean and then drank from the second bowl.

:Good boy. If you have to use the bathroom…the hole outside. But we need to get _more_ grass for your bed and also go back to where the coconut trees are, as the almonds are there too. You can get a rock to crack them for the nuts.:

Harry perked up with a grin. :Okay:

:We might as get more broken nuts for more bowls too. And a few extra for storing berries and the nuts.: The planner head decided.

:You said…roots edi…_edi-bull_.: Harry tried out the word experimentally.

:Edible roots. Yes. We will get some of those too.:

:And later hatchling we'll teach you something really useful.: The right head seemed to hiss happily.

* * *

Well-rested after sleeping half of yesterday, Harry went out, dressed, dragging his jacket and went back the way he'd come. The best grass was out this way so he made the scramble back up the slope he had fell down and walked steadily with the snake on his jacket for five hours until he met lawn. Then he began to pull up clumps and tufts of it until his jacket was loaded.

:We go back now. On the way I will show you plants whose roots you can eat and you will add them to this pocket.: The snake said, sticking it's heads out from the jacket.

:Is there anything back out here:

:Yes…but we will come back in the evening.:

So back down the slope to the den they went, gathering a small number of roots along the way, until they were back and Harry supplemented his bed. His bed all loaded up and fluffy full of grass and a bowl half filledwith roots, Harry turned to the snake with a grin.

:What now Potty: The snake resisted the urge to shudder at the name and turned slithering to the opening of the den, climbing halfway out.

:It is high sun. You may go to the creek and bathe and eat. Come straight back here after. I will be sleeping.:

Harry nodded excitedly before running off. He stripped down again and jumped into the water happily. He climbed out half-hour later and went over to the berry bushes next to gorge. He tilted his head after eating as he thought, before putting on all his clothes but his shirt and put some berries in it using it as a pouch. He washed his mouth and drank some water before ambling back to the den.

:Potty: He crawled in and put his shirt in the corner by the water bowls before going over to the snake and shaking it awake.

:Uh…not again.: The right head murmured sleepily.

:Hatchling: The dreamer said fuzzily.

:We going for nuts now:

:Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah.: The critic started winding back down before he flopped onto the floor.

:We need more time to sleep. We are usually nocturnal and not used to your times.: The left head said softly. :Go look for that big rock and drag it back.:

:Night: And then the other two heads flopped down.

Harry pouted slightly before wandering outside. He wandered over to the 'potty' hole and looked down into it. But…he didn't have potty paper. Aunt Petunia had told him, well yelled at him, that when he used the potty he had to wipe. Never mind she still had to do it for Dudley. Harry whined, biting his lip, before he went back to then den and got his jacket and took it with him. If he found potty paper he'd have to collect it along with his rock.

* * *

Harry had found a strange tree that had this runny thing on it. It looked like something big had used its nails and scratched into the tree. And it was bleeding this…sweet stuff. He licked his fingers happily. He probably shouldn't have just tasted it but it smelled like the stuff Aunt Petunia had always put on Dudley's pancakes. Hands sticky and slightly high on sugar, Harry wiped his hands on his jeans and started looking around this place he'd found. There was this place further on that looked like a small hut. He wandered up to it and looked around it, walking slowly. There was a piece of woods with…things up on it but he couldn't read it. He made an annoyed sound and pushed open the door slowly. And grinned. Food! He'd seen this stuff back at home. He ran in with his jacket and started grabbing things. Cans. He didn't check what was in them and only five because that was as high as he could count. Two eggs which he put in his jeans pockets as they'd break in his jacket. A pretty thing that went 'click click' and put out a little flame. And a big fluffy blanket. His leaf bed was nice of course, but not much on the night chills. He found a big bottle of water, which he also loaded on his jacket and sighed, looking around. There was a cot and a sink and a fridge. He whimpered softly, and a ball. But he couldn't carry anymore. And he wasn't sure he could find this place back. So he grabbed another bottle that was full of that sweet stuff and dragged his jacket out, heading back into the trees.

* * *

'Potty' was worried. The hatchling had been gone very long. Too long. It was just starting out after him when it heard him grunting and pulling his jacket along behind him.

:Hatchling: The left head hissed angrily.

:Hi! Look What I found. I found food and eggs and a toy and a _blankie_: Harry said excitedly dropping the edges of the jacket just short of the den.

:Where were you: The middle head said angrily.

:What:

:The hatchling **IS** good for something! Eggs? You said eggs:

Harry frowned looking at the three heads. :Not happy: He asked in a soft voice lower lip beginning to tremble.

:Oh boy.:

:Ah…you deal with this.:

:It is not that we are not happy. But you should not wonder SO far from the den. It is late afternoon! We will not be able to go back to the creek to get water now even if you did get the berries this morning. And obviously there is no time to go to the almond trees today.:

Harry's eyes welled up until the green tinted tears started flowing down his cheeks. :I…I sorrrrry: And then he started crying.

The dreamer head spent the next twenty minutes calming him and apologizing for being so sharp with him before they finally got around to looking at what was in the jacket.

:Eggs.: Harry pulled then out of his jeans and laid them on the ground gently.

The snake flicked it's tongue over them. :This is a treat. We shall eat them tomorrow.:

:Water.: Harry pushed out his bottom lip triumphantly as the snake looked reproached.

:This will be very good for storage.: The left head said unaffected.

:Sweet stuff.: He untwisted the bottle awkwardly and poured some into his hand, giggling as the snake's forked tongue flicked at it before licking up the rest.

:Very good. Go put these inside.:

Harry picked up the two bottles and eggs back in his pocket, running before scrambling down into the den. He hurried out minutes later.

:Eggs in a bowl! Bottles by bowls too: He smiled. He pulled the big blanket off the jacket. :For nights.:

:A very good idea.: The right head looked impressed as well. Harry grinned proudly before pushing out the five cans.

:What are these:

:Food: Harry grinned. :They…keep in the can. For long times:

:Well that's good. Since we can't open them.: The right head deadpanned. Harry's face fell.

:I forgot to look for opener.:

:It's okay.: The middle head rubbed against Harry's hand. :What is the pretty thing:

Harry lifted it up, cocking his head. :It makes a noise and…this thing comes out.: He pushed on the end of it and with a click a flame popped out. The snake's eyes widened.

:Fire: After it went out the snake knocked it out of Harry's hand and wrapped around it. :This is dangerous! You cannot have it:

Harry frowned. :I should have taken the red ball.:

:Maybe we can get back to this place:

Harry looked embarrassed. :I…don't know where it is? I was looking for potty paper:

:You mean leaves: Harry looked confused. :Never mind child. You've done very well for the day. We will do the rest of your lessons tomorrow. Fill up the water bowls, leave one for the berries and roots and one for the sweet sap.:

Harry picked up his blanket and the cans went back on the jacket to be dragged into the den. The snake looked after him unwrapping from around the lighter and pushing it into the bushes with Its head. When it met with a giant rock.

:Well at least we did something today.: The right head quipped. :I think we just found our coconut and almond cracker.:

* * *

AN: i felt a bit funny about this chappie but it's long to make up for not postingyesterday and you know what? I may just have Tricks ready tomorrow! #grins#

Feed the review monster!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 6

The next day, Potty and Harry had a good breakfast thanks to Harry's afternoon find. The snake had learnt the hard way that Harry should not have so much of the sticky stuff before bed as he had not gone to sleep until late into the night after he finally grew tired of chattering. Harry drank his egg for breakfast while the snake had its own for lunch while Harry was at the creek bathing. The blanket had done well for the night, even if it wasn't cold it was something for Harry to cuddle. And the can foods sat patiently along the wall waiting to be used.

The afternoon was spent going back to the coconut trees to get a few whole nuts and collect some nearby almonds. After two trips it was late afternoon, Harry wanted to cool off and the snake wanted a nap. The snake woke in the middle of the night and crawled into the bed to nudge Harry awake.

:Hatchling it is time.:

Harry rubbed his eyes and rolled over under his blanket sleepily. :Huh:

:It's time for your lesson kid.:

:What lesson: Harry sat up and yawned brushing leaves out of his hair.

:Survival lessons.:

:Shuck the coverings and bring the blanket out with you.:

Minutes later, Harry was outside the den, wrapped in the blanket and naked underneath.

:Why:

:We're taking you back to where the muggles are. Remember you asked what else was up front:

Harry tilted his head. :But what's a muggly? And a wizzar:

:You'll find out eventually.: The middle head raised. :Now come.:

The snake moved slowly as the toddler was blind in the dark and when it was almost dawn they had made it to the camping area.

:It is chilly little one but you must drop the blanket.:

:It'll attract attention and you'll probably knock something over.:

:What…why are we doing this:

:We're teaching you little one how to…:

:Survive by…:

:Borrowing.: The right head hissed slowly, seeming to grin.

:Borrowing: Harry asked.

:Yes. Also how to be a stalker…a hunter. It is a survival lesson.:

:Okay.: Harry dropped the blanket behind the bush they were hiding in. :So…:

:Hit the red tent. That one closest to us.:

Harry bit his lip and stumbled out of the bushes, creeping his way closer, huddled down. He noticed a pile of burnt wood with a pot over it and decided to grab that on his way out. Tiptoeing up to the tent he pulled back the zipper for the opening slowly and poked his head in, looking inside.

A backpack. It immediately grabbed his attention and he crawled in holding his breath and tried to lift it. Too heavy. He expelled his breath then froze as the person in the tent grunted in their sleeping bag.

'Okay.' He sat himself on the ground and unzipped the bag as quietly as he had the tent flap, and opened it. He found a penknife which he quickly put aside, a can opener he grinned at, more can food, meat thankfully as it turned out he'd grabbed fruit back at the hut place and another lighter. He zipped back up the bag and held the penknife and opener in his teeth while he loaded up his arms with the cans. The lighter he picked up awkwardly between his toes before hobbling out of the tent. Back at the burnt out fire he crouched down and tilted awkwardly until he had fingers wrapped around the pot handle and stood slowly, objective captured. It seemed forever until he got back to the bushes and he collapsed behind the first one he reached with a giggle before covering his mouth.

:Hatchling! Here: Harry looked around and let go the lighter, opener and knife, running the cans and pot over to the deeper bush where he dropped them on the blanket.

:More stuff back there.:

:Grab it quickly! Let's go! The muggles are waking.: Harry hurried back and brought his other finds back adding them to the blanket before dragging them and starting to run. Reaching the slope signaled home was close and after jumping down haphazardly, blanket flying and things scattering with a crash, Harry laughed.

:That was fun:

The snake's three heads shook. :And that little one was your first lesson in survival.:

* * *

_Three Years Wilder_

It was winter and annoyed with the cold seeping into the den, what with it being earthen, Harry did his first accidental magic. A warming charm. The snake explained to him that a muggle was someone that couldn't do magic like he could and that he was a wizard. He could _will_ things with a wand and sometimes without. Told him that it would teach him more things but he also had to teach himself. He would learn from them about magic and what little muggle stuff they knew and he would learn more about them himself by visiting the muggle area. In the spring they taught him how to truly hunt, in a way, chasing rabbits from their dens and claming the young for himself. He had learnt some magic, for light, heat and water and they allowed him his fire-clicking things to cook as long as he was careful. He found he didn't slip into English anymore as he only talked to snakes now but he could understand it listening to the muggles. By eight he was truly a wild child. Climbing trees, running around naked, swimming in the shallow creek and hunting. Using his magic sporadically in the cold or when he needed light or wanted to open a coconut without wasting half the water over the rock. A few of his survival lessons had gone wrong of course. Him knocking over things and having to flee. Falling out of the trees he was climbing. Being attacked by a wild dog that had already claimed a rabbit's den it's own. But Harry learned. It was all he knew. The snake was mother, father and annoying sibling now. Other snakes were relations. And the woods were his home. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

AN: You asked for it? You got it! I'm skipping years!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 7

:Harry.: The runespoor called out into the trees.

One emerald green eye opened lazily before the other joined it and stared up into the sight of the close-enough-to-touch canopy of the tree he was in.

:Potttyy: He called back with a laugh. He didn't call the runespoor that any more, except when he wanted to annoy.

:…get out of that tree: The middle head, his mother, called again.

:Why: Two long tanned legs fell down on either side of the branch he was on and Harry's face peeked from behind a clump of leaves.

:It's time to raid the hut again.: The left head said firmly.

Oh yes. Hut raiding. What he now knew was the forest ranger's hut, they had rediscovered. Apart from certain muggles that came back here every year for some reason, this was he favorite place to raid.

He swung one leg over to join the other before pushing off the branch and enjoying the brief free fall until he landed on the ground in a crouch.

:Maybe he'll have some eggs this time: Harry stood at around five-five, just around medium height or tallerfor eleven and had grown into a lithe though actually very healthy young boy. :I also need to visit the muggles again tonight. Nick a new shirt. Maybe I'll even manage to find some pants this time.: Harry kneeled down and waited until the snake was wrapped around his wrist.

:You've eaten:

:Mmhm.: Harry nodded strolling along.

:Bathed:

:Creeky-fresh smell: Harry grinned.

:We will also need to get a new blanket from the hut. Your old one is in shreds.: Harry pouted. He liked that blanket. It was the only thing still from the old den. He'd had to get a bigger coconut tree leaf for a bed after he'd grown. New nuts had made better bowls than old ones. New lighters had always been pinched as old ones stopped working…

:Can't I keep it:

:What for: The right head hissed teasingly at him. :You'll miss your blankie:

: Just because.: Harry scowled. :Potty.:

They bickered back and forth easily stopping at the den for a recently 'borrowed' backpack before continuing on their way to the ranger's hut. Harry paused in the bushes by the outside.

:Do you want to wait outside or…:

:I'll come with you.:

:Okay just keep quiet.: Harry smirked.

It was almost visibly watching Harry go into stalker mode, footsteps suddenly inaudible as he walked lightly but swiftly out of the bushes to the door, open and in. As he'd been raiding this place for years now he didn't even need to pause to look around. He went straight for the fridge and opened it smiling at a box of eggs there. He could have cooked them like he did his meat but rather liked them raw. He put four into a small pocket of the backpack and kept moving. A storage closet yielded a thick, cotton blanket, which was immediately shoved into the bag. It also made a good soft base for the bread, jars, cans and water and sap bottles he proceeded to steal. Harry then paused.

:Is there anything else here you want: He hissed softly.

The snake seemed to snap out of the shocked trance it was in. :No. You:

:A book. I want to learn to read better. More..:

The snake blinked slowly looking around. :Take what you wish.:

So Harry grabbed a book called _Oliver Twist_, _Great Expectations_ and _The_ _Prince and the Pauper_. These were shoved into the backpack before Harry paused again on his way out. Going back to the storage closet again and rooting through it he found a pair of blue jeans slightly too small for him and a big white T-shirt.

:Brilliant.: He grinned.

:Now if only they had some underwear.:

As Harry left he knew nothing would be out of place except of course for the missing things. But…

:What I love about raiding here is all the rangers change shifts and return on different days so they don't even notice when stuff goes missing:

:Though their supplies are going to show a missing blanket and someone is missing a set of clothes right now.:

Harry snorted lightly. :They have many more. We're only taking what we need.: He muttered in a slightly affronted tone.: Harry hitched the backpack higher onto his back and burst back into the bushes at a fast trot.

Harry dropped their supplies back at the den, grabbing only one of the books and headed for the creek. Their new den was further away then the original from the creek but closer to the things they now used more, the animals for food and the hut for raiding, along with the muggle area. But it was still his favorite place. He dropped the snake and book down nearby before he jumped right in for a quick swim and then climbed out wet before shimmying up a tree, book back in hand. Potty knew better than to bother him while he was in a mood. He opened _The Prince and the Pauper_ with a sigh, stretching against the tree limb supporting his lounging body and started to read. He off-handed cast a light spell when it began to get dark even though he now had faint night vision and only stopped when his mother started calling.

:I'm coming.: He dusted off his naked body, unmindful of his nudity and sighed heavily. :I was just getting to a good part.:

:If you plan to go the muggles you had better go now: The snake slithered back to the den on it's own, Harry trailing behind, back in his pout. He dropped the book back at the den before continuing to the muggle camping grounds. One funny thing he'd found scouting this place was that his old den was back practically right under the muggles noses. The newest one was too but it was way more ingenious.

* * *

Harry had already left two tents he couldn't raid and was in the third when he found some curious things. A funny…toy? That he could not figure out for the life of him what it did, a part of black pants made out of this smooth, slick kind of material and a small tight black T-shirt that obviously went with the pants.

He took them back outside the tent with him, muggles behind him still sleeping _of course_, Harry knew his skill and wasn't modest about it, and wriggled into the pants before pulling on the shirt. The pants were too long but a quick _willing_ changed that. Harry then jumped around experimentally. They made noise. He solved that too and afterwards grinned, pleased with this night's haul. Now he wouldn't have to hunt naked. These clothes were almost second skin. The strange thing though he pocketed absentmindedly before starting to make his way out of the camp.

He almost didn't notice it. Anyone else wouldn't have but hunting had also enhanced his senses and he heard the soft steps around him. A quick sprint and five jumps from tree to tree later he felt safe enough to drop onto the ground and finished his escape there, bursting into the den agitatedly.

:There are other hunters in our forest! Like me:

The snake turned its six eyes to him and hissed quietly. :Wizards.:

* * *

AN: You people don't know what you want. LOL. Yur all wiggy! But anyway! Again your wish is my command! Except for the person who asked me to skip right to puberty. Really! #wags finger# It's not all about wanking and sex! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 8

:Wizards.: Harry asked with no inflection in his voice before making a noise and hurrying back outside. Their old den had basically been an underground fox's den. A hole in the ground really. The newer one was stone partially and better hidden simply because it was so natural. The earth around here was rugged with several small rock outcroppings and this was one. Almost totally a stone den except for the floor it was so perfect he figured the only reason he and the snake hadn't moved there first was because of distance, which he could handle much better now. The only thing now was that this den wasn't made for hiding like the other.

Harry made an annoyed noise again. :If we cover the opening in foliage it will look strange with all the rock! And I don't think I can roll a stone here.: He looked at the opening with a sigh. :I don't want them to find me. I'm happy here. Maybe we can move back to the old den? It will be easier to hide. And I can curl up. It wouldn't be that tight a squeeze: Harry finished hopefully.

:Little one.: His mother said softly. :If you don't want to be found just wish it. Or…_will_ it.:

Will it. Harry took a deep breath and turned from the front of the den shutting his eyes. _I don't want you to find here. I don't want you to see here. I don't want you to find me. I don't want anyone to find me._ He hated the thought of being taken away from here and put all his desire to stay behind the spell he was hopefully casting and cheered internally as he felt magic washing over him.

He opened his eyes with a happy grin. :They won't find the den. So we just have to stay in here until they leave.:

:How much water do we have:

:Five or six bottles. And you know we can make them last. I hardy need more water than you when I'm not working.:

:It will leave you weak.:

:Rather weak and here than strong and gone.: Harry said flippantly. :We have food and fresh supplies. We can wait them out.:

:Do you think they will just leave:

:Well yeah. Don't they have lives? Whatever they are looking for they will either find or not and leave.:

:Kid don't be stupid. They are looking for you! And if they've been doing their guesswork they'll know you're here.: The right head hissed irritably.

:Muggles are missing things. They might think it's some random other muggle stealing things but if you added it all together it looks like someone trying to survive in the wild. The wizards will know…: The left head added.

:And little one, you must face the fact. It is your time. We were expecting the wizards to come.:

:We were wondering what was taking them so long.: The right head said with ironic amusement.

:It's my time? What?…:

:You are close to maturing. At this time wizard hatchlings are gathered at the wizard schools to learn…you have more than enough magic to be one chosen. I guess you are ready now. It is time.: The left head hissed softly.

:No! I'm not going. I refuse to! People abandoned me here and I won't be again. This is my home now and no one is taking me from it! I say we try harder to protect the forest. Maybe even make it harder for the wizards to get around with their searches. And I've got just the thing…:

* * *

The other snakes in the reserve were muggle ones. They weren't special then, like Potty. But some were still poisonous and even the grass snakes could be helpful. So he had spent the last hour of pre-dawn time visiting nearby dens to ask assistance. The few snakes he'd talked to would be travelling all day around the reserve to tell others to gather here. It was a sort of…snake guard, Harry thought with a smirk.

:Another thing. These new coverings…:

Harry only smiled and kept walking, heading back to their den. :You like? I got it from the muggles. I don't have to go hunting naked at night now. A relief, let me tell you: Harry mock shivered.

:What is it:

:I have noooo idea. And I found this other thing, like a toy but it doesn't seem to do anything. It's like a long stick…only not _that_ long. And more…: Harry cocked his head. :Proper.: He pulled it out of the snug pocket and the snake moved from where it was wrapped on his wrist to the object. :And shiny. See:

:It's a wand.: The left head tasted it inquisitively with it's tongue flicking the air before it's eyes widened.

:Shush! I heard something: Harry had frozen almost mid-step. :Shoot. We should have waited so late to head back to the den! The wizards…:

He swallowed heavily as he heard talking and took a quiet step. Onto a old tree branch. Harry looked down eyes widening comically before he made a dash for the closest set of trees and scrambled up one quickly. He paused up in the thick of a tree as the first of his pursuers came into view. A woman with short pink hair who was making a fair amount of noise herself paused under the tree and looked around. And yes she was definitely one of the wizards. He was yet to see a muggle in this reserve dressed like that! Harry was sorely tempted to grab a branch and hurl it down at her but instead started making his way to the other side of the tree soundlessly. It was all about balance really and he used the arch of his feet to their full potential to grip the branch under him as he judged and jumped to the next tree with only a light thump on landing. It wouldn't be heard down there. He made three more jumps and was almost home free when the person under the tree he'd just jumped to stiffened. The black-haired man said something quietly to the taller man beside him who started to move away before pulling out a stick. Harry eyed it, eyes narrowing and suddenly had a bad feeling. The man below too pulled a stick and looked up suddenly, Harry taking in the pale face, sharp nose and dark eyes almost instantly before he realized he was spotted.

It was a chase now Harry jumping from tree to tree, the people running along beneath him and shouting to each other. He didn't take notice of what they were saying just led them back away from the den. He'd lose them eventually and then he'd go back home and hide under his blanket. Harry kept chanting this to himself as he ran, crawled and jumped along, almost losing his balance on tree limbs sometimes. And then suddenly there was no place to go. Harry groaned his frustration before sitting down on the branch he had ended at, the next…too far away.

"We know you're up there. Come down!" A deep voice called up.

Harry sat thinking and swinging his legs off the branch. :Well Potty. Hope you're happy.: He hissed quietly.

:It was your idea to go form the snake guard! Why…: The right head hissed back affronted.

:Mother, you could have told me it was too close to dawn:

The other two heads' eyes rolled while his mother spoke. :You couldn't hide forever child.:

Harry pouted. :Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me.:

"Come down now or we _will_ fire spells into the tree." A dangerous toned voice called. Someone down there muttered something and next an almost friendly voice called.

"Harry." The person in questioned blinked surprised at his snake. "We aren't here to hurt you. Just come down."

:Can't be getting rid of you if we're coming with.:

Harry sighed. :Down then? To see how these wizards know me:

The three heads bobbed and Harry sighed again before pushing of the branch and propelling himself forward. He resisted the urge to enjoy his free fall as he usually did, landing safely as usual, this time in a tumble from the extra height before standing slowly, brushing himself down and turning to the assembled people.

:Hello.:

* * *

I don't know why everyone thought it was a wand…I've changed it to that because it fits in better now that I think about it…but it wasn't a wand! #snickers# More like a…._wand _#wink, wink#, when you make jokes like…be careful where you 'poke' that thing. 


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Almost forgot to update again today. Reading before bed.LOL. Ah...anything to say...yes. Someone seems to have forgotten this is slash and added me to a 'No Slash' C2. They might want to fix that. There's no immediate need mind, as, well, Dark V and Harry won't kiss on the first date. #smirks# But still...anything else I'll mention in my second note.**

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 9

If right now he wasn't trying to plan a way to still get away from these people and get back to his den their reaction would almost be funny. All of them seemed to flinch away except the old man who seemed to be leading them who just looked slightly surprised. The strict looking woman next to him gasped and covered her mouth and on his other side the pale man's eyes widened. Everyone else seemed outright scared.

"_Parseltongue!_ Dumbledore…He…h-he's speaking like…" A man with a top hat juggled in his hands stammered.

:I don't think they understand you…:

Harry looked them over cautiously before his eyes flicked down to the snake still attached to his wrist. :I agree.: He looked back up, lips twitching at the nervousness he felt. :But let's test…hmm. Your mother is so fat, she wears basilisk skins for _undies_ and STILL can't find any clothes:

The people seemed to realize he was talking to them and a few leaned back eyes widening. The leader, Dumbledore stepped forward, wand dangling from his fingers unthreateningly and spoke.

"Harry do you understand me?"

Harry snorted. :Nope, they don't understand a word. This is fun: He looked the pale guy in the eyes. :I bet your ass is so pale you make ghosts look colored: He man's breathing hitched before he took a step back and mumbled something to the white-haired man.

"Harry, shake your head if you understand us."

Harry's eyes met the leader's again before sidling off to look at the other people. :That woman looks like she has a broom up her ass.:

:That is correct posture.:

Harry cocked his head. :Sitting on a broomstick is correct posture!…:

The snake hissed wordlessly. :Why don't you nod:

:I don't feel like being helpful.: Harry crossed his arms petulantly.

"Dumbledore, the child is wild, he doesn't understand a word!"

He smirked before mimicking along with the man. :Dumbledore, the child is willlld. He doesn't understand a woooord.: Harry snorted and took a step back. :They must think I'm stupid.:

"I think he knows more than he's letting on Severus." Blue eyes twinkled happily at him, disconcerting Harry.

:Okay wizards. I'll be going now. Feel free to…leave my home: Harry smiled mock cheerfully and waved.

"What's he doing?" The tall dark man from under the tree sidled up to the old man to ask suspiciously.

"Harry if you understand…we need you to leave with us now."

Harry put up his other hand slowly, like he was being held up, facing outwards before willing it and jumped backwards in satisfaction as a wave of magic spread out from him knocking most of the wizards over. Harry turned and started to run. Unfortunately, the Dumbledore fellow hadn't been one of the ones to fall down, no matter how frail he looked.

"Stupefy."

Mid jump for a tree, his world went black.

* * *

He couldn't move. Harry tried to twitch his fingers again. Nothing. Well then it didn't matter showing the wizards he was awake then as he couldn't move. Now that he thought about it…it didn't feel like he was on the ground anymore either. He sniffed lightly. Or in the forest! Harry opened his eyes in panic and then hissed loudly. 

:Too bright:

The room dimmed suddenly and then someone stepped up to him. "Mister Potter?" A brisk woman asked in a firm but concerned tone. "I've closed the blinds. But don't worry about the body bind. We're just trying to keep you calm while we explain…what's happened."

:Body bind. Must be a spell. That's why I can't move. Damn! Stupid wizards:

"You poor thing. Having to live in a forest with animals, stealing to survive. No more." He wanted to snarl as a hand brushed his unruly black locks out of his eyes. "Those…muggles! Abandoning you in the wilderness like…" The woman sniffed and turned away, seemingly overcome. "I'm just happy you're well."

:God, they are all stupid! If one of you idiots would just get me a pen and paper!…: Harry hissed at the woman.

"I suppose you had no one to talk to but that snake they brought in with you. Which is why you can only speak parseltongue…" The woman shuddered. "I feel for you, you poor thing. But as long as you try to hide it…" Her voice rose to cover Harry's agitated hisses as he realized Potty was no longer on him.

:Where's my snake! If you people did anything to…:

The door in the room opened and the old man from before flowed in, eyes twinkling in sky blue robes.

"Harry. I'm not sure if you can understand me but I suspect you can, so." The man had a seat in the chair next to his bed. "Your pet is well and being taken care of by our resident groundkeeper. And Dedalus Diggle appreciated his wand back and you can keep the clothes. He thought you'd like them as you've been...unclothed. Your name is Harry Potter. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of this institution. Welcome Mr. Potter, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

AN: I feel like making some 'big' quote now..."Do you really think that my muscles, my strength, is what helped me win? In here?"...WHOOT! Totally random! Yay Becca!...ouh hey I didn't upload our parody...darn. Must do that tomorrow. And if someone can tell me where my 'almost-a-direct' quote came from, I'll give them a cookie! 

So any other thing about the fic...umm. You people are addicted to sex? But you all knew that! LOL. Hmm, at here! Stuff people asked. No glasses. Do you _see_ glasses? And you anjela wolfe alone were right, it was a "wand"#wink#. I think that's it. And no I couldn't change it back to my original intent. What would they think! An 11 yr-old with a ...#looks at my pg13 rating# can you mention adult toys with this thing?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 10

Dumbledore waved his wand and Harry sat up sharply as the body bind was taken off of him.

"I like your clothes by the way. Muggle fashion?"

:I want my snake: Harry pointed at his wrist before glaring at Dumbledore.

"Ah, the snake? You may collect her later. Let's see," He reached into the pocket of his robe and brought out a pad of paper and a muggle pen. "I believe these will help?"

_**I want my snake Dumbledore.**_

"Please. Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster." He said with a smile.

**_Professor Dumbledore, I'd LIKE my snake! Now._** Harry turned the pad around with another glare.

"I assure you she is being cared for most well. Spoiled even. She'll be gorged on rats by now thanks to Hagrid. Before you can go though I must explain to you _why_ you are here."

_**Yes. Why have you dragged me from my home to wherever this is?**_

"First if I may? I don't know if you remember that stick you took from Mr. Diggle's tent?" The professor then proceeded to pull one from his own. "It's a wand. A tool used by wizards to carry out spells. A vessel really for our magic to be channeled through. Most wizards find it easier this way. Only the stronger ones find wandless magic bearable. If you'd permit me to use mine I'd like to cast a spell on you so you can speak English as I'm sure you've realized not many people speak parseltongue."

Harry looked at the stick suspiciously before nodding his head sharply.

An incantation was muttered and the wand flicked at him intently and Harry stiffened as he felt magic flowing over him like when he did his own spells.

"You may speak now Mr. Potter." Dumbledore replaced his wand and leaned back in the hospital chair.

Harry opened his mouth and croaked before closing it with a light blush and swallowing heavily. He tried again.

"So why am I here?" Harry paused afterwards and wondered at his voice, usually liquid hissing was now husky, almost hoarse and sounded so awkward.

"A quick note that spell will wear off so while it's on you should practice speaking a lot to get into the habit."

"Why?" Harry frowned. "Won't I be going back home?"

"Harry, that forest isn't your home. You were abandoned there by your muggle relatives. You belong in our world. The wizarding world. You are a wizard. One of the greatest of our time."

"That forest is my home! It's all I've known since I was four." Harry turned cold eyes to the professor. "You can't just take me from there. I don't care who you are. Or who you claim I am. I want to go back!"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I'm afraid Mr. Potter your home is no more. Your 'den' was taken apart. We saw how you lived. Quite ingenious for a four year-old but we suppose the snake helped. We're sorry for what you went through…but we're happy you survived. Now you don't have to take care of yourself. We're here to take care of you. We informed the…forest ranger? Of the place that a teenager had been 'camping' out illegally, roughing it for fun and he probably now has taken care to make sure your experience is not repeated."

Harry had stopped listening somewhere around 'your den was taken' apart and was fuming silently, hands clenched into fists.

"…more important where you are now. Oh Harry it's such a long difficult story. But all you need know for now is you are safe and you will be well cared for. Your mother and father would have wanted this and they'd be very proud of you for surviving so admirably what your relatives did to you."

"What do you know about my mother and father?" Harry lunged forward suddenly, freezing on the edge of the bed. Dumbledore's eyes only widened slightly. "Take the spells you have on me off now! I won't be kept a prisoner here! I'll go back and make myself a new home! You people had no right…no…!"

An unseen force started pulling Harry back towards the bed.

"Now Mr. Potter…we only did what was best for you. Relax and lay back. You are rather…excitable right now so what I'm going to do is put you in a little trance okay? You can listen to me while you rest."

Harry snarled weakly from the bed as lethargy crawled over him. "Your mother was Lily Evans Potter and your father was James Potter. They were both students of this school. And around this time a war broke out in our world, the wizarding world, from the rise of a new Dark Lord. The Dark Lord before him had been defeated only shortly before and it seems this man was creating his power base while the other Lord slowly fell. He is called Voldemort…" By now the tension had seeped right out of his body and as he heard the name his eyes fell shut and he was gone.

_Meaningless words flowing through his mind. The new Dark Lord rising. Betrayal among friends. An attack. Parents killed. He survived, the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort banished to being nothing but a wandering specter. He was the Hero. He was the Hope. He had to stay.

* * *

_

**AN: #gives King of Planet Bob, borne-shadow-childe and chocolatedemon a cookie each# And yes, there's already a pairing. This is Hp/lV, maybe better know as Tr/Hp? The group by the way WAS Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, McGonagall, Diggle, Shacklebolt. And a few more people whose names weren't mentioned. So it was sort of the Order who came together to find Harry. I suppose I'll explain why it took so long later. #grins#**

**Everyone who guessed it was a "wand" pick up your complimentary crotchless thong at the door!**

**Hmm, anything else?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 11

Harry shivered violently as he came back to wakefulness and sat up suddenly.

"Mr. Potter if you get worked up again that spell will reactivate. Just stay calm." The woman from before had returned with a small vial of something that looked noxious in her hand. "This is a restorative potion. Just to flush you of anything you might have picked up in that wild place and make sure you get your nutrients."

Harry turned his head away as she tried to put it to his lips. "I want my snake." He said quietly.

"You can have it when you leave the hospital wing. Right now you must take this potion."

"How do I know it's what you say it is." Harry looked up indifferently and sniffed lightly, turning his head away.

The woman seemed to become exasperated. "You don't. Now are you going to take the potion or not Mr. Potter?"

Harry sneered at her and was about to reply negatively when the Headmaster entered. "Harry take the potion. The sooner you cooperate…the sooner you get your snake."

The bigger part of him wanted to rebel but he opened his mouth reluctantly and grimaced as the foul stuff slid down his throat.

"Good boy." The woman smiled at him.

Now Harry, since you're not really injured and you've been checked up to a point to make sure you're well, you are free to leave the Hospital wing. I think I can show you around the school. And then I'll take you to Hagrid to get your runespoor."

Harry blinked at Dumbledore blankly.

"Okay then. Let's just be going."

Harry didn't say a word as he was walked around and shown the school, from the highest level of the dungeons, as Dumbledore didn't want to take him down too deeply, to the Astronomy tower. Harry absorbed what he thought were the important places, planning even in his head. If he couldn't leave here then by bloody hell, he'd learn! And one day they wouldn't be _able_ to stop him from leaving.

"Well those are the sights. Off to Hagrid's now."

Harry walked along beside the Professor determined not to drop behind like some lackey or to look like he was some follower. He didn't trust this man, don't mind he didn't trust anybody, and really wanted to get out of here as soon as he possibly could. But he had to get his snake first.

Harry stepped up next to Dumbledre in front of the door of the hut and waited while the man knocked and footsteps stomped to the door.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked in his rolling voice. Harry was surprised on the inside. Outside he blinked up at the man.

"'arry?" He asked almost quietly and the boy took a diplomatic step back.

"Yes Sir. I'm here for my snake." Harry replied clipped.

Hagrid stared at his coldness before stepping aside from the doorway. "Oh. Come in. Come in."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had left soon after showing Harry in and answering a few question from them both. Harry now knew Hagrid was the groundskeeper not a professor at the school and had known him as a baby hence the asking if it was 'him'. And Dumbledore had told Hagrid that it was indeed 'baby harry' but that much had happened and then left Harry to explain it to him! Hence why they were now, over the rough table that took up most of the hut besides the man's cot, staring at each other, Harry blinklessly and unerring while Hagrid shifted in his seat and began to look uncomfortable.

"So err, the professor says you've been through a lot?"

Harry picked then to blink once. "I grew up in a forest after I was left there by my muggle relatives whom I'm to infer you knew. They _dumped_ me there at _four_." Harry stressed. "I lived with my snake doing quite fine on my own until your…Headmaster," Harry sneered lightly. "Decided he _now_ needed me and uprooted me from the only place I've know. Also, seeing fit to separate me from my snake." Harry finished quietly, the disgust in his voice conveying all the anger he didn't.

"Eh." Hagrid cleared his throat. "Well Hogwarts is a mighty fine place 'arry. And…it's better 'en livin' in a forest a'nit?"

Harry paused. "I would rather live, in the forest, with all the wild animals, without my den, without my food, without my SNAKE…than be here. Speaking of which…" He couldn't get any plainer than that.

"Right. I'll just go, err, get 'er for you."

* * *

AN: I'm surprised no one's said anything about the chapters being too short yet butI guess considering I update everyday...I mean think about it. This is chapter 11? I've written over 10 000 wrds in about two weeks. Wow...that really suggests Nella should be updated by now.LOL.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 12

Hagrid came back with Potty looking quite bloated in a crate.

:Oh, the horror, the horror! Five grown mice. Five! I won't be able to look at another for a…day: The right head hissed lazily.

Harry snorted, amused. :I'm sure you didn't have to eat all five.: He replied, oblivious to the look of terror that flitted over Hagrid's face.

:Child how have you been:

:I taste magic on you.: The left head inquired.

Harry shrugged. :I do not like this place. I wish to return home but the old man claims they have destroyed our den and alerted the authorities there. And I've had some potions along with a few spells put on me.:

The left head paused. :Okay.:

Harry looked up as the snake settled back down into the padded crate and focused on Hagrid. "Thank you for taking care of my snake." He said flatly.

"You're welcome 'arry. Perfectly. Welcome. But…err, you. You speak...the snake language."

Harry narrowed his eyes. :I'd think there was something against the way I speak as all these wizards mention it.:

:Oh about that.: The right head hissed bloatedly. :It's considered dark magic. You know, evil and all that. Like the King's counsellor guy in that book you were reading.:

Harry blinked surprised. :Wow. I never knew you were reading with me.:

:Nyah. You go too slow. I'd say I was skimming.: Harry laughed softly.

:I'm glad we're back together.: He put his hand into the crate and stroked each head softly. :I missed you Potty.:

:You've GOT to get me a new name.: The left head muttered.

"Err, 'arry?" Hagrid asked choked. The emerald-eyed boy looked up offhandedly.

"Hmm?"

"You speak…parseltongue." He whispered like it was a curse.

"Yes I know. My snake just informed me it's rare. And not a good thing supposedly." He shrugged.

Hagrid shook his head hard. "It isn't! The only other…that speaks it is…" He paused and looked around before leaning forward over the table. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry smiled widely and almost flippantly though no mirth reached his eyes. "You mean VOLDEMORT?" He grinned caustically at the flinch.

"Don't say the name!" Hagrid shuddered. "Anyways, you…should try not to…do that in front of other people. In fact, maybe you should leavethe snakehere with me. Wizards don't trust people with that 'gift', only Dark wizards have ever had it and we know you ain't dark Harry but some…"

Harry false grin had faded off his face until it was a dark cloud. "I will not be something I'm not." :If I feel like speaking to my snake I will! And…: "…no one will stop me…:If I wish it:

Hagrid seemed to sense he was on fragile ground as he smiled weakly. "Just…do it in private alone with your snake alrigh'?"

:Fine.: Harry ground his teeth together before lifting Potty from the box and wrapping it around his wrist. "I'll be going now."

"Ah," Hagrid cleared his throat as Harry headed for the door. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school things and such. To visit your vault."

Harry paused and looked back over his shoulder. "I have…things?"

Hagrid grinned on familiar ground now. "Oh yeah. Your parents left you a bunch of stuff. They loved you, you know…tragic, what happened…"

Harry turned away with a snort. "Life's not fair. I'll see you tomorrow then." And left.

Since he was outside and had his snake back Harry decided to take a little walk to see…well the grounds. Out towards the gate. The paved path looked quite interesting.

:I want to leave here so bad Potty.: Harry said tiredly. He didn't know why he was tired. It wasn't even afternoon yet and he'd spent the morning sleeping in the Hospital wing. He didn't need as much sleep as a normal person even but the closer he got to the gates…

:Oww: Harry swore under his breath as he felt magic repelling him harshly. He reached out a hand to the place he'd just been standing and felt magic pushing him backwards. He wondered at it peering interestedly right in front of his face but seeing nothing. He stepped forward and once again was shunted back.

:Stop it hatcling. You're just hurting yourself.:

:What is it: Harry poked at the spot again fighting a yawn.

:Wards. And there is magic on you little one. And not just your speech spell. You'd better get further back on the grounds.:

It was amazing, the further behind the wards got the more he perked up. By the time he made it back to the castle doors Harry was fuming internally. He stomped his way back to the Headmaster's office, face calm as he entered.

"Professor."

"Yes Harry? Back so soon. And ah, with your snake. You might not be able to keep it with you during classes you know..."

He couldn't shout. He wanted to shout and scream and rage but… "Then I will keep her in my rooms during classes but she will be staying with me." He replied tightly.

Dumbledore frowned slightly before lifting himself back up. "As you wish, lemon drop?" He pushed forward a tin.

"No thank you." Harry sneered.

"You really shouldn't twist your face like that." He said cheerfully. "It will stick. Severus didn't believe me and look what happened to him…"

Harry resisted the urge to sneer again. "Who is Severus?"

"I believe you met him. The man who found you in your tree."

"The pale guy. With the parseltongue kink." He couldn't resist sneering this time, blowing a raspberry internally as Dumbledore frowned again.

"The Potions Master at this school. You should meet the teachers as you have an advantage here with two weeks before school begins. Meet your teachers. Get a head start on your work if you wish. Has Hagrid told you of your outing tomorrow?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. Anyway, I took a stroll around the grounds to acquaint myself…your magic…"

"The castle magic. I assume you are inquiring about the wards?"

"I'm sure the castle doesn't normally try to stop students leaving by repelling them. Or making them drowsy as they approach." Harry asked silkily.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "It is true you cannot pass the wards. I've made sure." The Headmaster then leaned forward over his desk, twinkle in his eyes gone as he asked seriously. "Do you _really_ want to leave Harry?"

He struggled with himself. This wasn't his home. And he owed these people nothing! They had left him alone for eleven years and now this man needed him he was supposed to be at their beck and call! He wanted to say yes so badly inside. But he _couldn't_. He just couldn't.

"No Sir."

"Good boy." The Headmaster's twinkle returned. "Now go run off and find some people to practice your English on."

* * *

AN: I'm trying to be subtle but some readers are dense so...this chapter is merely one of the #hint hint# ones. By the time I finish Harry's first yr, if you people haven't got it yet I'll just drop a giant anvil on your heads...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 13

Harry's face was dark and angry as he stormed along the school corridors. He was pretty much wandering aimlessly with Potty wrapped around his wrist, hissing irritably at him.

:Don't let the old man get to you.: The left head said sagely.

:Slow down! I'm trying to sleep here.:

:Child: his mother said softly. :It will be hard but this is all for you. Your own good. The road is long…but the end will be worth it.:

:You're so lucky I trust you Potty.: Harry sighed heavily, then turned a corner and realized he was outside the staff room. He sighed again and decided to go in.

Harry pushed open the door and poked his head in, wiping the scowl off his face.

"Oh my. Is that…?"

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall's strict voice cut over the squeaky one. "Is there a reason you are in the staff roon?"

"Professor. Ms." He gave a small tight smile to the woman. This one had been with the man to capture him. "The Headmaster," Harry bit his lip to hold back a sneer. "Showed me where this room was and told me I could come here to…talk." He couldn't resist wrinkling his nose. Flitwick seemed to take his actions for fear and smiled helpfully.

"You can come anytime Mister Potter. Anytime. I didn't know you had been found yet!" His voice chirped excitedly. Harry hoped he wouldn't have to listen to him talk a lot. His voice grated on the ears.

"I supposed Albus will announce it to the staff tomorrow or some day soon." Minerva gave Flitwick a disapproving look. "Mr. Potter feel free to come here…when it's for an emergency, you need a teacher or for a good reason. Not just for idle chatter."

He didn't like her. He decided it then. It wasn't for the strictness, that could be admired. It was her steeliness. She'd be stubborn. Difficult to bend to his will. Too Dumbledore. He sniffed lightly and turned his attention to Flitwick, who from his attitude was a much more likely candidate.

"Well Professor Dumbledore did tell me to talk to someone…"

"As much as I'd enjoy having a chat with you Harry, I have some charms to study for the incoming classes this year. Why! You'll be in them won't you? Better get cracking to get you something interesting then!"

Harry growled internally Who was he supposed to talk to then?

"Well Mr. Potter you could always go outside for walk instead of loitering inside the school…"

"Ah, Minerva. Could you help me out I need a quick little spell down in greenhouse three. The Snapping Begonias are feeling a bit iffy today." A grubby looking woman wringing her hands came in. Harry quickly classed her as useless to him. She seemed to out of it to be of use. Though the snapping flowers sounded interesting.

"Well Potter. Run along." MvGonagall looked at him sternly and he turned with another smile and trounced out.

'With pleasure.' The hands that had been tucked behind his back relaxed at his sides as he made his way back downward.

:I already hate this place. But I get the feeling I'm going to come to hate it more.:

The right head hissed in laughter. :I can smell the annoyance coming off you.:

Harry snorted. :Huh. That wouldn't be hard. Hmm, hey let's go deeper.: Harry hissed to the snake as they reached the ground floor.

:Why:

:Because this is where Dumbledore didn't show me: Harry grinned. :That's reason enough.:

:What's down here: The left head inquired.

:Dungeons. Cold, dark, wet, creepy dungeons. Like…a stone den. Well we had one of those too. But a dry one.:

Harry wandered down a few stone stairs, down a few corridors and peeked behind a few doors until he came to one he couldn't open.

:Well, here's something hidden. So we should explore this level.: Harry looked around the dank corridor.

:Agreed. It's nice down here.: Potty looked around.

Harry went down the corridor, fingers gliding over the cool stone and listening to Potty hiss before he met up with a portrait of a man with a snake around his neck. The picture moved as others in the castle did, Harry had noticed, but this one was just staring. And staring. And staring…

:Do you have issues Sir: Harry smirked sarcastically.

:No more than you.: The man hissed back acidic.

:Oh. Wow. You speak, what did they call it…parseltongue: Harry almost smiled truly at the picture.

:What I wonder is how you come to be speaking _my_ tongue.: The man said haughtily.

Harry shrugged. :I just do. I'm glad there's someone I can talk to like this besides my snake.I'mgoing to be stifled in this place. The people suck, the school sucks. Everything sucks.: Harry grumbled.

:Ugh, teenage angst. And you're not even a teenager: The man rolled his eyes. :And I suggest you change that attitude young man because Severus will not…:

The portrait was pulled open suddenly and the pale man from his capture was suddenly glaring down at him.

"My doorway is not a place for chatting with portraits!" He whispered dangerously. "What do you want Potter!"

"You!"

* * *

AN: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Saturday was my day off, yes. Then yesterday afternoon, _I'm writing._ Becca is talking to me and suddenly is all 'Is there a problem with FF cuz I can't sign in' and she ORDERS me to sign out and try to sign in again. So...controlled and dictated as I am by her I did it! I was locked out! Her fault! #points finger and hands out fliers to the people with pitchforks# And if she tries to pin anything on me...it's a lie of course #grins widely#. 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: #HMPT! Someone called me crude cuz of the flamer-rant I had in Oblivion. I'm not crude...I was angry! I'm not usually like that. You know that don't you my other wonderful readers...I'm a sweet, loveable, huggable, cookie-give-to-able person! Except when I'm pissed...#narrows eyes# so don't piss me off.

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 14

The man stared down at him. "What do you want me for?"

The portrait hissed softly. :Slytherin house does not appreciate the more bewailing behaviours of small children, namely _whining_.: The man gave him one last snooty look before speaking to the Professor. "I believe you have a visitor Severus." And then he left the picture frame.

"He has an ability for stating the obvious and still sounded all-imparting." Severus muttered to himself. He then turned a glare on Harry. "So what do you want boy?"

"The Headmaster told me to go make nice and talk to people." Harry said face impassive. "Sprout's useless, Flitwick's voice is irritating and McGongall's…not a chatty type. Sir."

The dark man sneered. "And what makes you think I am?"

"I don't think you are. But your entrance portrait was a much better conversationalist than anyone else I've talked to today hence why I was outside your rooms…" Harry looked unobtrusively inside, around the Professor. He got a hint of dark, richly decorated rooms before he looked back up at the man.

"As Salazar is gone now. I'd think you'd find yourself doing as he did and _leaving_."

"Do you mind if I talk to you? I'd rather not have to go back with Dumbledore to foist off lemon drops and tea." Harry face twisted into a pained grimace.

Snape smirked. "The _Headmaster_, is an eccentric man. You should enjoy your time with him." However he stood aside slightly and waved Harry in. Harry nodded slightly stepping in.

"Is the Headmaster rich? Because eccentric is just another way of saying rich and crazy."

The man snorted, lips twisting in amusement and came back to the leather couch in front of a fire, waving Harry over to an armchair. "True. So, why do you have to talk to someone Potter?"

Harry smirked and lifted his left arm where Potty was curled around his wrist, three pairs of eyes on Snape. "The Headmaster has a spell on me so I can speak English and I have to practice doing it, else I can only speak parseltongue."

Snape's narrowed eyes looked back cautiously at the snake before his gaze met Harry's dark emerald one. "You aren't _civilized_? And the Headmaster has just thrust you here?" He asked incredulously.

:He is curious about you:

Harry's gaze flicked to the snake. "I think I'm civilized enough." :I know he is.: Harry rested back down his hand on the armrest.

The man stood suddenly, fidgety. "Obviously not if you would speak that anywhere. Certainly not enough. Didn't the Headmaster tell you…_who_ you are?"

"Harry Potter?" Harry arched an eyebrow wryly.

"The Boy-Who-Lived. The Great Harry Potter. The saviour of the wizarding world."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Those titles might have been in there somewhere in what Dumbledore," He paused and rolled his eyes at Snape's glare. "The Headmaster's speech. But what does it matter if I'm not civilized enough for you?"

"Not for me foolish boy! If you'd pay attention to your titles, you'd realize they mean you're famous. The eyes of the whole wizarding world are upon you. And…Dumbledore's crazy enough to just give them a wild child? Has he told you anything of the world?"

"Besides my basic history and Voldemort?" Harry cocked his head at the teacher's cringe.

"Do not say the name."

"Ah. Okay sorry. I wouldn't take you for one of those people that let themselves be controlled by a name." Harry said apologetically.

"You never met…" The man sat down heavily in his chair again. "Anyway, he must have told you parseltongue is not well looked upon in, light circles. It is considered dark magic. The saviour can't be connected to dark magic! Or Voldemort. Except for the fact he defeated him."

Harry's countenance took on a contemplative look. "Hmm. So that's why Hagrid told me not to talk to my snake in public. And Dumbledore wanted to take her from me."

:Do you like this one:

:He is more trustworthy than the others. I do not like anyone though.:

Meanwhile Snape was pondering at how…Slytherin, Potter was. If he ended up in Slytherin…

"You will have to learn a few things before the year starts. You must learn about our world,"

Harry interrupted. "Your world. I never wanted to be here. I was fine where I was."

"In a forest, with a snake." Snape sneered.

"I survived for seven years didn't I?" Harry said sarcastically.

"You can't eat out of cans and drink water from a stream here! You must act as it is deemed proper. I wonder who Dumbledore plans should teach you. I guess whoever becomes your Head of House."

"House?" Harry asked.

"You must learn about the school and magic." Snape deadpanned. "Yes. House. When you start here in less than a month, you will be sorted into a house more to your talents and qualities. There are four houses here. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. For the sly and cunning, the adventurous and the brave, the loyal and the hardworking and the knowledgeable and eager to learn."

"I sound like a Slytherin and Gryffindor." Harry's brows furrowed.

"Yes you do a bit but you'd surely be a…"

A knock came on the door startling them both and Snape waved the portrait open to show Dumbledore there.

"Ah, here you are Harry my boy. I see you've found Severus. I thought you were working today." The Headmaster addressed Snape, eyes twinkling.

"Not today Headmaster." Snape inclined his head.

"Well, I'm just here to collect Harry. I suppose he's a bit tired after his long day and might want to see his rooms. Come along now."

Harry ground his teeth and stood reluctantly. "It was," Harry looked to Dumbledore before looking back. "Pleasant speaking with your portrait. Tell him I'll try to visit again." Snape's dark gaze burned over him before the man nodded again and Harry stomped out to Dumbledore.

:You really don't like the old man.:

:No I don't! He's too…perfect.: Harry sneered lightly as they walked back up the corridors, Dumbledore moving far ahead, him trailing behind as he hissed to his snake. :There's something fake about him I just don't like.:

As they winded their way up levels Dumbledore tried to draw him into conversation, which Harry deftly cut short. He was feeling quite proud until…

"You know Harry you have to interact with people a lot better than you do now. You'll have to speak to your fans and well, just socialize within the school."

"I don't particularly fancy _socializing_." Harry sneered.

"Well, we'll deal with that later." Dumbledore waved a hand as they started down a corridor. "This is the Gryffindor common room and dormitory behind this portrait." He pointed to a picture of a plump woman in a pink dress that was looking him over interestedly. "But further down this corridor are your rooms." They continued walking until they came to an empty picture. "Some other portraits will just pop down here from time to time to check on you and you don't really need a password protected picture yet as no one else is here." Dumbledore pushed the wall under the picture frame and the wall creaked open gently. "Your rooms."

It was nothing too fancy. A front room with a few bookshelves, a sofa and a fireplace. It lead off to a bathroom from one door and the next a bedroom.

"When you're not here I supposed you'll either be walking around or, when the school year starts you're not ready to sleep in your dorm, out with your friends." Dumbledore smiled brightly as he stepped back out. "I believe your backpack from the reserve is in there somewhere with your other clothes and a few wizarding robes should be in the closet in your bedroom. Tomorrow when you go to Diagon Alley you can get everything for your school year. Just come down in the morning for breakfast."

Harry scowled as he flopped onto the couch and the portrait hole shut behind Dumbledore. He obviously wouldn't be getting out this year.

Outside Dumbledore smiled as he strolled down the corridor. Harry would do well in Gryffindor. He'd have fun and friends and everything a young man should have. Especially as the saviour of the wizarding world.

* * *

AN: #hic#...everyone...#hic#...hates me!#throws back a butterbeer#

J: she's just being a drama queen #scowls#

Quote: Hmm...err...I seem to have forgotten it...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 15

Harry pulled a simple heavy, black robe from the closet and pulled it over the jeans and T-shirt he had taken from the ranger's hut. He'd had dinner last night, brought in by a small, wrinkly creature that spoke funny and asked for a mouse for his snake while he ate. It had 'popped' out, popped back in to drop off the mouse and popped out again. After he'd been finished and Potty, full, was curled up on a pillow in front of the fire on the floor, he'd explored his rooms. They really were basic but to him a luxury. Though the colour scheme could use some help. The big, soft-fabric bed with posts was red with gold hangings on the posts all around it that made him need to squint. The closet too was red but at least darker. But thankfully in the dark you couldn't see those garish colours. The bathroom too had a partly golden colour scheme, though only the taps and handles, stuff like that while the rest was white. The front room he'd been in was neither red or gold but dark blue, for which Harry was grateful. If it'd been one of those colours again…

But now it was morning and that creature obviously wasn't coming back again. He had to go out. He collected Potty from her resting place in front of the fire, where she was still half-asleep and crooned to her softly as he slipped her around his neck, tail dangling down his back, into the robe. She was used to being on his arm but as she used up most of it, being a little under two feet long, coils wrapping around his arm, he couldn't have her there with these robes on. So heads flopping sleepily over his shoulder, he reluctantly started to make his way downstairs to the Hall. He got lost a couple of times a few levels down but realized if when you talked to the portraits you just kept firm and didn't let them go off on their story-telling tangents, you'd get what you wanted. So when he reached the ground floor with the two, huge golden doors ahead of him, he knew he only had to go in but was sorely tempted to just explore more. To keep Dumbledore waiting. Just to defy him. He was already sick of this place. He felt used. What with what he'd been told about 'Harry Potter' and his past, he was like some sort of icon, a symbol of hope, for these people. And Dumbledore was trying to make him like he thought this world's hero should be. Something he wasn't.

Harry sighed internally though and pulled down the handles on both doors, pushing them open. He froze in the open doorway.

He hadn't actually been shown inside before, the doors had just been gestured to by Dumbledore on their way out to Hagrid. From the name though Harry had assumed it would be big though. However, there was a difference between inferring something and seeing. His quiet gasp seemed to echo in the almost empty room. It didn't seem to have a ceiling! The only thing in the room right now besides a few pictures on the wall was a long table smack in the middle with aboutfifteen or so people sitting about it. All now turned to him.

Harry took a small cautious step back.

:I thought you came down here for food.: The left head hissed sleepily from under the collar of his robes.

:I did but…_hell_, look at this place.: Harry replied strangled.

"Harry?" Dumbledore stood from the table and smiled benignly at him. "Come in."

Harry lifted his head and took a determined step inside. And another. And then kept walking until he stopped a few steps from the table. Then opened his mouth to speak.

"Gu…ah," Harry flushed in mortification. :Crap. Spell wore off.:

Everyone at the table cringed and a few looked at him fearfully while a couple looked at Dumbledore accusingly.

:Not much of a public speaker are you: The right head laughed softly at him.

:Shut up:

Professor Dumbledore was frowning at him. "Harry, I don't think you're really trying with your English. Come now my boy, it's not that hard. And please, if you falter, ask for help before you resort to…that." He finished disapprovingly.

Harry glared, affronted. "Uh…AGH!" He then waved at the Headmaster and pointed back to himself.

"Can't you say anything at all in English?" Dumbledore looked at him over his spectacles sadly.

Harry glared. "Haur-ry, Potty."

Several people looked from him to Dumbledore.

"Is that him saying his name Albus?" Professor McGonagall finally voiced.

Dumbledore sighed. "I believe so." He pulled out his wand and waved it at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath.

"How dare you say I'm not trying hard enough! I've only had _one fricking day_ you stupid old man! Have you ever learnt a new language in one day? All I spoke all my life is parseltongue so if you don't like how hard I'm trying," Harry stomped a few steps forward and hissed. :Lump it.:

"Harry," Dumbledore said in a warning tone of voice.

Hagrid spoke from a few seats down. "The Headmaster doesn't mean yeh aren't tryin' 'arry. It's just yeh mus' try harder. The school year starts in less than two weeks." Hagrid looked at him sadly.

"I don't need your pity." Harry spat. "I didn't need it when I was living off berry bushes with one snake as my family and I don't need it now because you want me speaking your stupid language! Snake language is MY language. YOU CAN'T CHANGE WHO I AM! Who you made me!" He whispered angrily, verdant eyes flashing.

"Now is not the time Harry." Dumbledore sat back down quietly. "If you wish to eat find a seat and eat." The scruffy looking old man who'd been sitting next to Hagrid stood and started hobbling out, a cat at his heels.

"…needs hanging in the dungeons…ungrateful little…Mrs. Norris…" Harry glared after him and flounced down into the seat he'd left before glaring around the table at anyone staring at him. The last person staring at him was Dumbledore who would not look away so Harry stuck his nose in the air and sniffed lightly.

"You can't make me be something you want me to be." He said quietly.

"Later Harry." He looked disapproving again. "I must introduce you to the staff. You've met Professor McGonagall? She's the Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration Professor. Professor Flitwick? Head of Ravenclaw and the Charms Professor. Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff and Herboloogy Professor. Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper. Markal Kettleburn, Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Natali Sinastra, Astronomy Professor. Rufus Micheals, Muggle Studies Professor. Sybil Trelawney, Divination Professor. Professor Binns the History of Magic Professor isn't here right now." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I believe he's somewhere in the dungeons with the other…ghosts."

Harry blinked.

"Ah, have I missed anyone? Oh! Larz Vector, the Arithmancy Professor and Shoju Kakraza, Ancient Runes. Madam Pomfrey is upstairs in the Infirmary, Hospital Wing. Mr. Filch the caretaker, just left and…Professor Quirrell the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has not arrived at the castle yet."

"Where's Professor Snape?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow.

"In the dungeons I'd assume. He doesn't come up a lot." Professor Dumbledore said dismissive. "Anyway, eat up. Just copy how you see everyone using their knife and fork. It's the best way to learn, imitation…And when you're done Hagrid will take you to one of the most important places in the wizarding world." The Headmaster smiled happily.

"Oh wait, just one more thing. I need a mouse."

Several people gasped. "What do you need a mouse for?" Sinastra asked.

"My snake." Three heads pushed out from under Harry's robes. "She's hungry." The head hissed in agreement and Harry hissed something back to it making the Headmaster shake his head.

He had his work cut out for him. But Harry would come to see as he did.

* * *

AN: Good? Hai?

J:...Ne...Hn.#does his Heero imitation#


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 16

He'd had to leave Potty in his rooms. So he was already irritated. _Professor Dumbledore_ said a poisonous snake was _too dangerous_ to be carried around in a crowd. Harry snorted, more like he wants to try to pry me from my snake little by little. So he had a scowl on his face and his hands jammed down in his robes pockets as he hunched over like a petulant child. Hagrid was walking beside him into Hogsmeade, looking a bit lost at Harry's cold behaviour and really, if he were still in his forest living his own life he could even like Hagrid, he was a nice guy, but under Dumbledore being pushed around, ripped from his family and home, he couldn't give a jot about him. He had his own life to worry about.

"We can stop 'ere. Now 'arry. Throw ou' yer wand-arm and then take a step back." Hagrid said as they made it to the door of the Three Broomsticks.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't have a wand. Stupid." He muttered the last under his breath.

Hagrid's face fell. "Well, the arm yeh use. And there's no need to be rude."

"I just want to go back so I can be with my snake okay?" Harry threw out his arm then stepped back. "So let's get this over…" And then he had to take a jump back as a big double-decker purple bus suddenly appeared and came to a screeching halt in front of him.

A pimply faced bot jumped out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Stunpike and I will be your conductor this morning. Where would you like to go?"

Harry muttered under his breath. "…airbag."

Stan frowned. "Hey…!"

"Err, dun mind him, 'e's a bit sore. Ah, we'd like to go to Diagon Alley. So, the Leaky Caldron please."

"That'll be nine Sickles each please. Thank you." He chirped as Hagrid handed over the money for them both. Stan ambled off happily to the front of the bus while Hagrid led Harry to a seat.

"…so. Who's paying for my stuff?"

Hagrid blinked. "Don'cher know? Yeh parents left yeh a vault. Full of money. And I think there's another vault or some'it like that."

Harry's eyes widened. That had not been mentioned in Dumbledore speeches about him.

"So do I have access to my vaults?"

"Err, I have yer key?" Hagrid patted his pocket with a smile. "When we get to the Alley, we'll go to Gringotts, that's the wizarding bank, and withdraw some money for yeh to get clothes an' robes and your school stuff and such."

Harry smirked happily. He had money and he knew just what he needed.

"Have a nice day." Stan chorused before turning to Harry. "And you have a ni…"he peered closer at Harry's forehead and the scar there. "Hey…aren't you…"

Harry growled under his breath and bared his teeth. Stan took a step back. "Eh, my mistake." He hurried back on the bus and it shot off again before Harry could even turn around. When he did he was grinning smugly at Hagrid.

"How about we get to that vault?"

Hagrid blinked. The moodiness of Harry was beginning to get to him. But he smiled watery and turned to walk into the Leaky Caldron.

"'mind you 'arry. A lo' ah people know you…"

Harry strode in head held high and looked around the small but cozy bar. "This is it?"

Hagrid came up behind him reluctantly. "No, it's ou' back…"

"Wait…Hagrid? What are you doing in the Alley today?" Tom, the barkeeper asked.

"'m here to take Harry in for his school things…" Hagrid was cut off.

"Harry? Harry POTTER?" A witch screeched eagerly.

"Ah…" Hagrid took a step forward next to Harry as the woman scrambled over, everyone in the bar pretty much following her.

"Oh Merlin it's really you!" The woman took Harry's hand and he wrinkled his nose at her.

"Could you kindly let go of…"

"Oh! Oh! Mister Potter! It's me! It's me, Degalus Diggle. You know! We met when…" A man with a top hat chattered a hesitant smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. Umm, I still have your pants and the shirt." Harry grinned winningly.

The man's expression grew more steady. "Oh! Oh no. You can keep them. I'm glad you liked them! I bought them just to lure you into stealing them! What you didn't know was that there was a tracking charm on them see?"

Harry frowned. "Oh." The name of the charm alone gave him an idea what it did. "That's how you found me."

"Yeah. We would have never thought to look in the trees!" The man laughed heartily. Harry was shaking random hands now as everyone around him chattered on and he honestly was beginning to get a headache.

"It's time for us to go." Hagrid shouted over everyone and steered Harry out the back.

"Good God." Harry squeezed his nose bridge. "Too many people. Is it always that full?"

"Tha' wasn't full 'arry. Yer kinda lucky we came today. I came here back last month and the bar was full of people that would have wanted to meet you. Hey, you would have met yeh Defense teacher too. Professor Quirrell. He was here, but now you won' see him 'til school starts. Queer little fellow though, all he would probably do is stutter at you." Hagrid trailed off as he tapped his umbrella against the wall.

Harry blinked hiding his awe as the wall slid open to reveal a street. A full street. Shops, stores and oh, too many people.

"Crap."

"Jus' pull up yer hood there 'arry and we'll go straight for Gringotts. All the way down the street and buy our way back down okay?"

"Yes!" Harry pulled up his hood quickly and hunched again before starting a slow walk down the Alley, Hagrid, shaking his head at their personal saviour, walking beside him.

* * *

AN: GTG! Good show on tv last epi bye!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 17

At the steps leading to Gringotts, Harry stopped at the bottom and pulled down the hood on his robe, looking up at the bank.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Ain't it? Run by the goblins. Crafty fellows. You don't want to cross a goblin. Or steal from 'um. And 'onestly. Only a fool would try to steal from Gringotts. They've got _dragons_." Hagrid finished with a dreamy smile.

Harry rolled eyes, pursing his lips and started up the stairs. When he got to the top he inclined his head slightly to the goblin standing to the left of the door as Hagrid fidgeted beside him and read the little poem on the door.

"Hm." He made a noise and strode in.

"Why'd yeh do that? That's like, drawing attention to yerself." Hagrid whispered heading for a line.

"Because if the rumours are true about them then wouldn't it be obvious it'd be best to be respectful?" Harry gave him a 'duh' look and moved to the line behind a big woman covered in jewels. After she was done he went up to the counter she'd left and gestured to Hagrid.

"Key." The goblin intoned.

"Oh. Ah…" Hagrid dug through his coat pockets, pulling out dog biscuits, mice, which both Harry and the goblin turned up their noses at before finally pulling out the small golden doggie treat crumb covered key.

The goblin looked over the key turning it over in his hands before looking suspiciously at Hagrid. "Harry Potter." He intoned again.

"Me." Harry replied amusedly, giving the goblin a little nod. It looked him over before sniffing and leaving his desk. It went to a door behind all the counters and knocked.

"Griphook!"

Another goblin hurried out of the door.

"Vault seven thirteen." The first goblin turned back to him. "You should also have posession of another key to vault nine ten."

"I don't." Harry looked up at Hagrid who shrugged. "I've just returned to this world from well…since I was a baby. I assume my parents were the last to visit either of my vaults?"

Griphook conversed quietly and urgently with the other goblin in a different language before they separated and the first came back.

"An, Albus Dumbledore too has been to the vault. Not long after your parents passed away. But not since." The goblin caught sight of Harry's dark face. "He made a deposit for you."

"You're…sure?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Would you like to go to your other vault now then?"

"Yes thank you." Harry muttered.

The goblin gestured sharply to Griphook who hurried back over to them. "This way."

"'arry. I don' think Professor Dumbledore meant for you to take so much from your vault…" Harry was looking at him reproachfully and slightly awkward.

"It's my money isn't it?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And I need a lot of stuff don't I?"

"But…" Harry lifted a hand.

"Two pouches full of galleons is not a lot. I need a lot more than you'd think." Harry smiled slowly and fished into one of the pouches in his robe and pulled out a galleon. "Ah, luck of the draw." Never mind it was the biggest by feel. "Go have a drink while I walk around a bit. You look a bit green from the cart ride."

Hagrid looked at the galleon between Harry's fingers and back to his face.

"I'll be fine. I'll just pull up my hood. I have to go get some clothes." Harry forced a blush. "You know, underclothes and stuff."

"Oh!" Hagrid coughed. "Well okay then I'll just go off to…ah, the Leaky Caldron? For a few minutes."

"Hagrid! I'm sure that can last half an hour. You can have more than one drink. I'll be fine." Harry pushed the galleon into his big hand and turned him around with a useless shove, as he was big he wouldn't move. "Go on."

"Well, err, okay." Harry smiled behind him as he moved off and waved to him as he went further down the street before grinning wickedly.

"Sweet." Harry patted down his pouches.

He'd told Hagrid to go away for half an hour but with the threat of underwear shopping behind that he'd surely be gone for an hour at least. That gave him time to find the bookstore first and foremost. And if anything Hagrid showed up earlier than expected…well, he'd just say he decided to go for his books before his clothes and chase him off again. Harry smirked.

* * *

AN: CharmsCharlie: Thanks a lot for your review and I appreciate your views because hey you did help me decide on something I'd been thinking about but I'm afraid THIS WILL BE SLASH. And further more this is a challenge-response fic. It's supposed to be HP/LV. And so it will be. I always try my best to work out things for my readers so they'll still like the story but I can't just change it up like that or I wouldn't be following the rules. But at least enjoy it until it gets to the point where you have to leave us. That's allI can give you. Sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 18

Harry had wandered up the Alley and found Flourish and Blott's. He had pulled up his hood since going down the Gringotts steps but pulled it back slightly so his face could be seen, though not his scar, as he entered.

"Good day. How may I help you?" A small man bustled up to him.

"Hi." Harry gave a brief smiled before turning his face impassive again. "I'd like to see some books on wizarding history please."

The man hustled him over to a shelf and left him there to go check another customer. He didn't really find anything riveting. Hogwarts, A History, he decided to take just because he did need to learn about the school even if the book was a bore. He sighed, having expected to find more interesting books here than this and paid for it while getting his schoolbooks at the same time. On his way out he noticed a storeroom and edged his way towards it, curiously. Now this, was what he was looking for. The books behind here looked stashed and were covered in dust.

He caught a few titles. Dark Wizards Of The Past, Lord Grindelwald's Story, Hexes, Curses and Jinxed Verses For Bad Luck and Rise Of The Dark Lord…the rest of the title was smudged, before he heard a gasp and was quickly shuttled out of the store by the keeper.

Harry made an annoyed sound and pulled up his hood fully over his head with a scowl. Clothes shop then. He strolled his way back up the street in a pout catching sight of an interesting side road. Interesting because everyone passing it was avoiding it like it didn't exist. With a shrug and making sure his books and pouches were safe in his pockets Harry sidled over and slipped in.

This was dingier than the main street. Shadier characters too if their looks were anything to go on. Harry deepened his voice and stopped next to an old hag of a witch, selling toenails.

"Bookshop."

She blinked before grinning with blackened teeth at him. "Would you like a curse toooenail darling?"

:_Bookshop! Now woman_:

It had the most fascinating effect of making her pale in her splotchy yellow skin and back away pointing a shaky finger further down the street.

Harry smirked under his hood and glided away. Parseltongue had its uses.

Okay this place had to be the dingiest place he'd past yet. But there were dingier further down. Harry scowled. He wished he could explore everywhere but these places probably weren't safe.

Then again he was that Gryffindor-adventurous sort wasn't he?

Harry found the shop and opened the door, cringing at the soft tinkle of a bell. Immediately a fairly tall, shifty man popped up, wand in hand, from behind the main counter.

"Hi," Harry said raising his hands slowly. The man kept the wand on him and stared. "How may I help you?" He did in another voice. "I'm looking for some books on the wizarding world's history." Harry did in his original voice.

"Very foolish to come here without a wand." The man's rasping voice said.

"I'm a foolish Gryffindor."

"I doubt you're Gryffindor, though you have the idiocy and courage for it, a Gryffindor wouldn't be here. Where's your wand?"

"I don't have one." Harry blinked guilelessly.

Dark blue eyes narrowed on him. "Okay. Right this way. I suggest though to a young man such as yourself, if you don't have a wand you shouldn't be here. Others may not be as forgiving as myself."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He replied stiffly. The man nodded back and lead him into the back.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Rise of the Dark Lord…" Harry paused with a smirk. "You know who."

"Ah," the man cleared his throat lightly. "That book was made Gray when the Ministry found out about it."

"Gray?"

The man arched an eyebrow. "You know. Light, Gray, Dark magics."

"Ah." Harry replied. "So can I have it?"

"I'm sure I can find a copy here somewhere. Is that all you came for?"

"Noo…anything else like that. Interesting...Gray. Dark. Connected to the Dark Lord of the present?" Harry asked lowly.

"…special crates just for people like you. These books have been foisted off from, persons who wouldn't like to be found with them." Harry arched an eyebrow at that. "Just history? Or would some spell books and such interest you?"

"All. I have a pouch that has about fifty galleons in it. If you shrink these two crates for me can I have them?"

"Twenty five a crate?" the man frowned.

"Or they can stay here and rot in the dust." Harry shrugged lightly. "You never know when the Ministry might make a raid too. You know how distrustful they are. 'Course I could always pick out book by book but then you'd probably not get even twenty five."

The man frowned at Harry deeper and scowled. "Sold. You'll be coming back of course right? Shop again. I'll try to have more."

"I'll try." Harry smirked triumphantly.

With the Slytherin cunning and slyness of course.

* * *

AN: You guys are so lucky I updated this in the morning so now I can give you it tonight. My comp is acting up and there's no time before bed to reboot. Without my progressive thinking you'd have to wait til tomorrow for this! Unfortunately, the downside is I can't get to my review page to see the review to answer them for you so if you had any questions are statements i should reply to you'll have to check back with tomorrow's chapter to see my reply. The only reviews I really remember are Irihi's and all I can say is..."You can't bribe me with cookies!#snatches them and stuffs them into pocket, slipping you secret chapters in exchange#I have values! But thanks for the compliment on my plot...I try. #flushes proudly#


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 19

The pouch-less pocket now held two shrunken crates while his books were in the other robe pocket with the other pouch. And he was in Gladrags where Hagrid had just shown up.

"Oh, but I haven't got any of my clothes yet. I got my books first." Harry took them out of his robes and gave them to Hagrid. "I'll have my pocket full of clothes by the time I'm done." He grinned up at Hagrid. "Shall we go check out those underwear now?"

"Eh, ah, I think I'll go tuh th' Owl…Emporium. Get you a nice owl…"

Harry ambled past some displays, listening with half an ear to Hagrid. "Eagle owl please. Or a hawk or raven if you can find one." He picked up a pair of briefs and started to examine them.

"Righ'."

_Slam!_

Harry smirked at Hagrid's hasty exit and put down the briefs. "Can I get some help over here!"

He was so happy Gladrags did muggle clothes too for the more 'eccentric' wizards, Harry snorted as he exited. Anyway, at least they had the clothes he'd wanted. He'd just bought practically a wardrobe, shoes included and was only down seventeen galleons and five knuts. Though he still had robes to buy. He strolled down the road to Madam Malkins, ten shrunken bags hanging on each of his fingers. Sure he could have waited for Hagrid but he'd find him. Harry smiled nicely as he entered the store.

"Hello. Hogwarts?" Harry nodded and put down his bags next to a chair taking off the robe he was wearing.

"What should I get besides my school robes if I plan on having a…umm, active life in the wizarding world?"

The dressmaker thought as she came over to him wand in hand and fabrics for Hogwarts school robes over her arm.

"Hmm, well, travelling cloaks most definitely. I'd suggest dragonhide, durable, and demiguise, it's water proof, maybe a heavy velvet for chilly weather along with your winter cotton and fur robes." Harry made note internally as she fixed the fabric around him, pining up and cutting off. "As you're a first year I don't think you'll be needing dueling robes," she laughed lightly. "And then you'd have your every day wear polyester and cotton robes, you know that you'd wear for work or at home, the school's robes _are_ cotton too as Hogwarts has a nippy climate,but aren't as simple withthe House charm and the style's more refined. Let's see what else? And oh! Oh if you're going to be a little man of the world you'll need dress robes." Her tinkling laugh annoyed him, she was acting as if he was some cuddly little kid, but Harry smiled back and played along letting her pin up four more robes on him.

"There! All done that'll be…"

"Hold on." Harry got down from the stool and made a diplomatic face. "I wasn't kidding before you know. Now quite seriously, I'll need four travelling cloaks. The same ones you suggested. Dragonhide, heavy velvet, Demiguise and the winter one."

"Oh. Umm, well," she looked flustered as the sudden business-like attitude. "The Dragonhide comes in red, dark green, black and dark blue."

"Black."

"We have a really nice forest green velvet. It'll match your eyes.' She cooed.

"Fine. Do you have the demiquise in dark blue?" Harry snapped.

"A sort of blue-black…yes." The woman looked slightly affronted.

"Good. I'll have that too and the winter coat…black please."

"The trim is white. And the Hogwarts list says silver fastenings." Madam Malkin said haughtily.

"That is fine. I'm sorry I had to be…sharp, with you but you weren't taking me seriously." Harry gave her a congenial smile. "If I want to be taken seriously I must act adult, see?"

The woman looked him over, gauging. "Okay. Anything else?"

Harry grinned. You should always keep the person who makes your clothes happy if you want to look good.

Sixteen robes and twenty-two galleons, six sickles and six knuts later, Harry was beginning to feel the weight of the shrunken packages a bit but luckily…

"'arry! I've been looking for you all over!" Hagrid hurried forward, swinging cage in hand with an irritated looking hawk inside. "I got this…though I don't think it was a good idea. The list says…"

"Oh thank God you're here. Open your pockets!" Harry waited for him to obey before he started shoveling shrunken bags from his pocket to Hagrid's.

"What th'…"

"Oh. Wow those were beginning to get heavy. Thanks. Now, the wardrobe's all done! And I still have…about thirty galleons left."

"Harry!" Hagrid looked appalled.

"Clothes are expensive…" Harry made a 'whipped-face' and hunched over.

"…'m sorreh' 'arry. Look, les go get yer school stuff 'kay?" Hagrid's face dropped at Harry's huddled figure. He'd been looking so happy finally and he'd had to go burst his bubble! "Come on, after we're done 'll take yeh for an ice cream."

By the time they were done Harry had about ten galleons left but he was set up for about two or three years in the wizarding world. When you played whipped you could get whatever you wanted with this guy! Harry almost shook his head in pity for the malleable Hagrid. Along with what the lists had said he was supposed to get, he'd also got two extra caldrons, one self-stirring goldcoated and a collapsible silver. That gold one had bit into his pouch for ten galleons alone but it was like a, personal win for Harry. God, when Dumbledore saw what he'd bought…Harry snickered. He got a full Potions kit, expensive crystal vials and _extra_ silver scales included, a nifty gold-trimmed pocket telescope, along with the one he was supposed to buy for school and sort of splurged, _what had he been doing all this time_, on the school supplies.

"I'd say you've got just enough to get your wand from Ollivanders." Hagrid said relieved.

Harry had pulled back up his hood and strolled into the shop beside Hagrid, feeling quite good-natured. This was the place he was supposed to get his magic stick. The last thing he needed. And after this, they could finally leave. This place was giving him more creeps than Knockturn Alley had.

"Good afternoon." Harry jumped against his want at a soft voice that seemed to surround him before spotting an old man with wide, pale eyes that seems to shine like moons.

"Good afternoon." Harry replied.

"Here for your wand I suppose." The man came forward slowly, peering into his hood. "Harry Potter." He wasn't asking. "You have your mother's eyes. Ten and a quarter inches, long, swishy, made a willow. A charm work wand."

"Yes. Sir." Harry swallowed. Never mind he didn't know what the man was talking about.

"Your father, eleven inches. A mahogany wand, pliable. More power and excellent for transfiguration."

"Uh…huh." Harry said with a slow nod. Then he froze as spindly old hands came forward and lowered his hood.

"Ah, and that's where it happened." He was looking at Harry's forehead. " Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Very powerful wand. In the wrong hands…well anyway. Wand arm." He snapped suddenly business-like. Harry held out his right arm automatically and looked on in confusion as Ollivander's tape measure, measured things he wasn't sure were needed for a _wand_ while Ollivander moved around the shop pulling out boxes. Hagrid was left looking on, in confusion, in the background.

For the next half-hour it was 'Try this!' 'No? Maybe this one.' ''This next then.' as Harry tried out wand after wand. Finally,

"An unusual combination…holly and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple. Give it a wave." And he held out the wand to Harry.

As soon as he touched it warmth flowed through him and Harry waved it across the room leaving a trail of gold and silver sparks in its wake.

"Well. That's it then…" Ollivander looked at him piercingly again before starting to wrap his wand.

"Is…is something wrong?" Harry asked softly.

"No. Oh no, it's just, I remembered every wand I've ever sold Mister Potter. The feather in your wand was given by a very special phoenix. That only gave me one other feather. That went into one other wand. And that other wand Mister Potter," Harry accepted the box handed to him with his new wand inside, his money was taken and he was shunted towards the door. "Is the same one that gave you your scar." And the door was shut in his and Hagrid's stunned faces.

"Well." Harry cleared his throat. "How bout that ice cream?"

Triumphant but slightly pensive and loaded down with clothes, books, school supplies and his curious wand, Harry let Hagrid lead him back to the Leaky Caldron to head back to the castle.

After he'd got his ice cream of course.

* * *

AN: ...#snickers#...I tried to trick Becca into doing something for me right after she read this...and she said something like..."Do I look like Hagrid?" LOL! 

J...#mutters under breath#I'm the one who does all the work...and who gets the credit? She does...#hisses angrily# I ought to go on strike!

Oh and...#collects all her chocolates and cookies and candy and stuffs from reviewers before giving them this chapter#aren't I nice?#grins#


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 20

"You spent WHAT?" The Headmaster's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"I needed an owl." Harry said. "Don't I?"

"You got a hawk! And besides that was only three galleons! What about…" Dumbledore started.

"I needed clothes. Lots of clothes." Harry blinked innocently. "I'm going to be on show aren't I?I need to look good."

"But Harry…"

"And if I'm going to be an icon for your world I must set an example!" Harry nodded firmly.

"And you needed five of these…Armani suits to do that?" The Headmaster cried over the bill.

"Well…yes. And two didn't even have the jackets. Too tacky to have everything matching in colour." Harry sighed. "Do you want me to explain what everything was for? Well, I needed underwear because I don't have any and I thought it'd be kind of, well dirty to only get seven. Which is why I got four boxers four briefs and three Y-fronts. Then, it'd be kinda tacky to only have seven T-shirts. So I got ten for variety. Seven button-downs isn't tacky because if I was wearing all button-downs I wouldn't be wearing any T-shirts so obviously I'll mix. And the dress shirts go with the suits, or else I can just wear them to look cutting edge. Ten jeans was a bit of a splurge, but I got different colours, styles and decorations." Harry grinned. And then of course for those more fancy button-downs and the suits, I needed slacks and the fancy pants that go with them. And like I said only three of the suits had jackets and…"

"Okay! You needed the clothes! OKAY!" Dumbledore rubbed his temples. "But the school supplies. The list said…"

"Why are you ragging me over my own money!" Harry scowled.

"Because you're supposed to manage it better Harry. This is supposed to last your whole seven years here. The way you're spending it'll be gone in two or three. You're still growing! At this rate you'll be broke before your growth spurts finish! You didn't need a gold self-stirring caldron or crystal vials or a _hawk_. And what are you going to do with a peacock quill?"

"It's for show." Harry muttered.

"It's a waste! Eagle feather quills when peasant will do and you'll probably break a few good bunch of them learning to write with them! Well Dicta-Quills are still a splurged buy. What do you need Monogrammed parchment for? Don't you think the teacher's will know the work is yours! And I really…don't know why you needed parchment made from spun-gold for Merlin's sake. This is used for Bonding Ceremony invitations! Not homework…"

* * *

It had been worth it. Just to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he showed him the bill. And it had saved questions about his wand, though Dumbledore would see it or hear about it, probably from Ollivander. Harry looked around shiftily at the stairs that were supposed to take him up to his rooms and seeing or hearing no one made his way down to where Snape's chambers were. But he wasn't there for Snape… 

:Salazar: Harry whispered to the portrait and shifted awkwardly on his feet as the man looked at him searchingly.

:Severus is not here.:

:I came to see you. I require…a favour.: Harry bowed his head.

The man arched an aristocratic eyebrow. :A favour to you? Some boy I do not even know:

:I have your gift…: Harry peeked from under his lashes.

:I do wonder at that.: The man narrowed eyes on him. :What do you want.:

:My portrait, by the Gryffindor common rooms has an empty frame. Can I ask you to guard it? And somehow warn me when someone is on their way in? If you can guard two portraits at once.:

The man's green eyes dissected him slowly and Harry resisted the urge to fidget under his gaze. :I will help you when I can. I will not always be able to guard your portrait however so always be on your guard. For that though I won't ask anything of you.:

:Thank you Sir.: Harry smiled and inclined his head respectfully. "Your name is Salazar…?"

"Salazar Slytherin." They lapsed easily back into english. "I'm the founder of Slytherin house. And one of the four who made Hogwarts. Well, a part of his essence anyway."

"Well thank you Sir Slytherin and I hope we may speak again soon." Harry backed away as the man and his snake lost interest in him before slinking back along the hall, to where he was supposed to have gone. Whatever portrait Dumbledore gave him to guard him would probably report back to Dumbledore and he couldn't have that. He shut himself into his room and immediately vowed to get started on learning the spells of this world. He needed first to find a way to lock people out! People like Dumbledore.

* * *

AN:...and people say I get hyper with too much sugar. #gives Deb some bottled water#

I keep getting 'DeMort-ed'...and now Crazy Psycho's started it too...'great', 'great', great! Well I'm glad it's great! But really...sending seven reviews that say the same thing?And are you people trying to make me fat? #collects her bulk order of chocolate anyway#It's like you guys want me stranded at my comp or something...#eats a cookie#


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 21

The only thing he hadn't been scolded over was his trunk. His normal, thrifty trunk. That he'd also managed to get off that shopkeeper in Knockturn Alley, from a dark corner of the shop. It hadn't been searched properly by Dumbledore, since the trick bottom hadn't been found. That had cost a good thirty galleons that had been charged to his Gringotts vault. Knockturn Alley businessmen and goblins did do business. Jut out of the ministries' eyes.

He'd gone straight into his bedroom, Potty slithering on the floor behind him.

:Good shopping:

:Yes. Have you been fed: Harry gave her a concerned look.

:Yes. The creature has left a tray for you. I'll be by the fire if you wish to speak later.: His mother finished with a snake-smile.

:Yes you're obviously busy.: The right head hissed amusedly. :Hide your stash well.:

:Don't I always: Harry replied with a smirk and watched her slither off before opening the closet and sticking his trunk far into the back. He pulled out the fake bottom and then went back outside and started unloading his robe pockets. The crates, the books, the clothes, the school supplies. The only thing that hadn't been shrunk was his wand and with a tap to every package and bag they went back to their proper proportions.

Back inside the closet, the schoolbooks were packed innocuously on top of the fake bottom of the trunk. And then Harry pushed and shoved the crates into the closet with the trunk. With a heave he lifted one of the crates and dropped it into the trunk. There was silence for a moment then a BANG as it landed, making Harry cringe. The other followed the same way.

His innocent little trunk had an unnoticeable room inside. That was about to become his living space until school started. He could read down there undisturbed and it was said to be cloaked, so if he wished magic could be practised. One of those expensive flat-in-a-trunk trunks would have put him out about three hundred galleons and he didn't need all that so instead he'd got this hidden room trunk and really, it was better for him. He was used to living in small tight places after all.

Harry looked back out into his bedroom where school supplies clothes and everything he'd bought was scattered about. Dumbledore had just finished scolding him so he didn't expect the man to be back for more lectures this evening and besides after Professor Snape returned to his chambers from wherever he was, Salazar would give up here a look out for him. So Harry shut the closet doors behind him and wand in waistband, stepped into the trunk…and fell. He twisted in mid-air and landed in a crouch on the dusty floor. He stood and wiped his hands off on his jeans walking over to the crates. He was really interested in what could be in here. It must have been really good for someone to want to shuttle them off to not be found with them. He frowned at the crate before holding a hand over one. He didn't know any magic with his wand yet so he was back to what he did best. Willing.

With a thump the sealing charm on the box broke and when he pulled off the top about thirty books were revealed inside the crate. He pulled the first off the top of the pile and again carelessly willed the light he needed.

Ancient Dark Arts Rituals. Harry blinked. That sounded a bit advanced. He sat on the ground and laid it next to him pulling out another book. Curses And Spells Of The Great Lord Grindelwald. Harry placed that beside him too and pulled out a third. Squiggles. A bunch of squiggles. Harry frowned at the book cover before flipping open a page. More squiggles. But as he stared at the book pages words started to form.

_Parseltongue!_ The book's written in freaking parseltongue! Harry grinned suddenly. Oh this was a good buy. Definitely worth fifty galleons. He giggled softly replacing the three books before standing and bursting open the next crate. This was just too perfect! This was more the magic he needed now. Wizarding World History: The Dark Point-Of-View, Beginner's Dark Magic, Minor Gray Hexes And Dark Jinxes, Welcome To The Gray Side. Harry replaced the cover on the first crate and pushed it into a corner of the room. The second he hefted on it's side and shook the books out before tossing aside the crate. He sat for the next half-hour sorting the books into history, spell books, ritual books, stories and autobiographies. Those too pushed safely against the wall in their piles Harry took out his wand, Welcome To The Gray Side in hand, and lifted it.

"Out."

There was a moment of disconcertment as he swayed in front of the trunk, back in the closet before he shook his head gently and replaced the fake bottom, shutting the trunk.

He went out, ate, put his clothes all away in the closet, empty bags strewn around the floor with his trunk to hide it. He settled his school books in the front room on the bookshelves and put the other things randomly around his room like decorations before kissing Potty goodnight with the promise to talk tomorrow and shutting himself into his bed, hangings closed, he started to read.

* * *

AN: Vain? Vain! My Harry? My darling sweet lovable huggable Harry vain? Neverrrr! #hugs little Harry while he primps in the mirror# 

Is this better than Snake Boy/moves faster?And Serpentine/sex scenes? There's another with the PxW challenge too...but I haven't seen it myself...if anyone knows the name...


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** Okay, this was going to show up in the story later but several people have asked so I will point out. The snake gaveHarry survival training lessons. You took me at my words and didn't read between the lines. Yesmost of that was teaching Harry to steal, and run and jump and keep fit. But if at four or whenever it was he couldn'tread and at 11 he could...don't you think he'd have learnt from someONE? Or should I say thing?The snake taugh thim. And about him knowing how to interact with people...did no one read the part where I said Harry would be 'muggle-watching'? He knows how to interact with people because he's watched others do it. He knows how tomanipulate people, he knows how to lie, he knows how to get on people nerves...camping people all know how to do this. "Aww, come on! I didn't knock over your tent! You're being such an arsehole! Listen I'll give you ten buck to leave me alone and put back up your own bloody tent." The only thingI couldn't work out is him knowing how to handle money _so well_...but you'll let that slip won't you?#grins#

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 22

His days were spent reading. The books from the second crate were Gray books. The other crate was Dark. So he hadn't touched it yet. If there was one thing he'd learnt from reading Gray Side besides that fact some wizards were whacked-in-the-head, it was that Dark magic was powerful. Very powerful. And if you plunged into it before you were ready it would drive you insane. So that was definitely not what he wanted to try first. He'd need to start Light. So he did and so far had read through Defense Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Twice. He had the simple things like 'lumos' 'wingardium leviosa' and 'expelliarmus' down. He could do the simple match to needle, needle to match thing. He'd even branched out and turned one of his hairs into a piece of string. He then realized he should have got a couple of books from next year. Like Tranfiguration: Grade Two and perhaps some more Light Defense books. But he'd already started into the Gray out of curiousity. And he could feel the power. There was a light spell that didn't focus on your wand but spread around you by drawing magic from your environment. He'd done that in the secret room. Felt the magic being pulled from the castle, lighting up his little place. He'd found a fire spell that could only be used if something was being destroyed. A small piece of paper from one of his texts had made the fire flare but it had gone out immediately. That was a flame of destruction. It needed more. But he wasn't ready to give it. It was strange. He could already feel the itch for more. The parseltongue book. He wanted it…needed it like he needed air…too dark, not ready.

His snake herself was getting worried about him. Several days had passed without him leaving his rooms. Dumbledore was still popping up randomly but thankfully always when he was in one of the schoolbook in his rooms rather than the trunk. And he'd been talking to Salazar. Had told him why he needed the protection, which had strangely got him more with the warning to 'not get too deep'. He'd even gone back to talk to Severus. Professor Snape when outside his rooms. He hadn't told him about the books and magic he was getting into but the man was always looking at him strangely now and giving him cryptic answers when he asked about the Dark Lord and Dark wizards and anything he shouldn't really be asking about if he was going to be a good little Gryffindor. It might have something to do with his slightly worn out look? He wasn't really sleeping much. Too much reading to do. But he was healthy and a bit of a night owl from his nocturnal habits in the forest, it wasn't like a few nights up would kill him.

:You're doing too much.: The left head said flatly.

"Hmm?" Harry didn't looked up from on his bed where he was reading Minor Gray Hexes and Dark Jinxes, It was the closest he would get to Dark Magic right now.

:You're going too fast.: His mother said sadly.

:I have a lot to learn. Catching up to do.: He hissed looking up from where he was sprawled on the bed reading his book.

:The dark magic is calling you. But speeding up to get to it isn't healthy. You'll get magical burnout.:

Harry scoffed. :Please. I'm hardly doing any spells! It's more reading than anything.:

Potty glared up at him. :when is the last time you slept.:

:I don't need to.: Harry said off-hand looking back down to the book. :Leave me alone.:

:WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU LEFT THIS ROOM.:

Harry looked up with an arched eyebrow. :Fifteen minutes ago? I went to the bathroom.:

:Out of these rooms stupid. When? When you took us down to talk to Snake.:

:Snape.: Harry replied automatically.

:Four days ago.: The three heads hissed in chorus.

Harry blinked looking up from the book. :Really:

:Yes. And it's not healthy…: The snake looked confused as Harry suddenly got up with the book and went over to the closet. :Where?…:

:I was supposed to be done this book by now! I haven't read World History yet! And isn't it almost time for this school to start: Harry asked panicked.

:Harry…:

"Harry?" The snake and boy froze before a knock sounded out in the front room and Harry moved back into motion.

:Hell, Dumbledore! Go lay yourself in front of the door. Quick: He yanked open the closet and shut himself inside, pulling out his wand and muttering 'lumos'. He opened his trunk, wand in mouth and pulled out the fake bottom, dumping the book inside and putting back in the bottom just as Potty started hissing angrily outside. Shutting the trunk back with a soft click and rearranging the trash around it he stood with his wand and started picking out a set of clothes, calming his breathing.

"Harry!" The closet doors sprang open and Dumbledore stood there staring in with his wand.

"Oh, hi Professor." Harry gave a slight smile and continued looking through his clothes, a pair of underwear and a dark blue dress shirt over his arm as he searched out the black pants from one of the Armani suits. "You needed me for something?"

"Err…I just came to tell you that the…Welcoming Feast is tonight…" The man stepped back as Harry came out with his clothes.

"Oh yes. I know. Professor Snape told me." Harry laid out everything on the bed before bending to pick up an irritated Potty. :Thank you.:

:You owe me big time. He stepped on my tail: The right head muttered.

"Aww, I'm sure the professor didn't mean to step on your tail." Harry cooed to the snake shooting the Headmaster a grin. :Be sure to hiss at him on his way out.:

:Like I wouldn't: Potty slithered her way out after being replaced on the floor.

"You've been spending some time with Professor Snape."

"Potions sounds interesting and you did say practice my English. Last time your spell wore off I even managed to say a full sentence and only sound foreign instead of stupid!" He turned back to the bed, brushing down his pants and straightening out his shirt. "Yes so…err did you need me for anything else? I'm about to go take a bath and get ready." Harry gestured to the clothes on his bed. "Gotta do something with my hair."

"Uh," Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, wiping thesurprised look off his face. "Well, just so you know what happens you'll be put in a side room off the Great Hall. It's near where the first years arrive. When you hear them out there just go out and blend in with them. Meet your year mates." The Headmaster smiled. "When you head in with Professor McGonagall and the rest of the first years just do as they do."

Harry nodded. "Yes Sir."

"I was getting worried about you." The Headmaster looked around his rooms slowly. "You haven't been around."

"Reading. Trying to get a head start on the other First years you know!" Harry laughed lightly. "Hey! You saw my lumos in the closet, didn't you? Tricky spell to get at first with a wand but it took me months to get it done wandlessly in the wild." Lie. It took him a week. And he didn't have to hold the magic on his finger like an idiot. It was just…around.

"Ah," The Professor's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "Yes well I suppose it will be hard relearning all the things you know with a wand."

"Well besides the lumos and warming spell I haven't found in my books yet that's all I know wandlessly." Lie. He knew a few other spells…but he obviously couldn't tell Dumbldore that since they were Gray magics he'd been learning. "Besides just using my magic to repel of course." Harry laughed again.

"Well you are Harry Potter. You'll get it." Dumbledore smiled proudly. "Minerva will come to collect you in an hour or so. And I'm afraid you must leave your snake in your rooms."

"Of course Professor. She wouldn't like being in a room with all those people anyway." Harry giggled madly internally as Dumbldore's twinkle brightened and he bounced out happily.

:Idiot.:

* * *

AN: So like the couple of weeks have passed here from last chappie. His English has moved on slightly. Now to see how he handles crowds, other children, being in the limelight...

MY HARRY IS NOT VAIN!

J: #jamaican accent#De Nile 's noh jus' a riva 'n Eygpt...#cringes# my accent sucks arse...

And another thing...did I not mention Quirrrell sometime back? Twice? Once with a plot/story concerning line and another to enter him into the story? Someone seems to have forgotten HE IS VOLDEMORT for now. Voldemort has entered the story already...But I guess they want, you know, blatant Voldemort popped out of the back of Quirrel's head or something. Well that isn't happening for a while...But the other people who just want to see him enter in someway...the Feast is coming.

Oh and another thing speaking of 'me writing the feast scene' thing...i'm entering the TSS conest even though I can't get on the site...I'm writing the story right now and someone's gonna put it up for me but that brings up the point I won't be writing runespoor for the next four days...there's one chapter left on my comp...and that is technically supposed to go up tonight...would you guys mind horribly if I saved it til tomorrow? So well...it'll only be three days you spend without an update then.

#huggles all my readers# thank you for your support and I know you'll understand because you bunch overlegal-age will get to go to TSS and read my wonderfully slashy sev/harry...maybe I'll even win this time? Drarry isn't my thing anyway so...maybe that's whyI didn't win last year...#mutters under breath# though if I come anywhere under third place I'm going to feel really...ASHAMED!...do the betterauthors write Snarry or Drarry? Cyane writes both...Oc leans to Snarry...Becc is doing Snarry...but more people do Drarry...#doesn't know why she's killing herself thinking of all this since she's doing Snarry anyway...#

And I'm just spamming my own story right?...LOL...anyways...points down WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED! MORE ADS ON THAT COULD POTENTIALLY FREEZE MY COMP!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 23

"Now wait inside here until you hear me tell the first years to 'Welcome to Hogwarts.' That's the beginning of the speech so you just have to sneak in from the side room okay?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Harry brushed down his robes as she shut the door before turning to the room and the single chair in it in front of a fire. The room wasn't lit but it didn't really need a light with the fire and it was cozy. And it was a nice place to think. Was he really trying too hard? Dark magic wasn't really what he needed. He just needed enough power to get away from here right? He could slow down…except he wanted to be leaving here as soon as possible. That was why he was rushing. That was why he needed the Dark magic. It would make him stronger faster.

Harry sighed, tucking his robes under himself carefully, and sat. He crossed his legs easily in a relaxed pose and sat back. He was supposed to have power as this world's icon right? He was rich and famous. Couldn't he play that? Get himself power, people. He frowned up at the ceiling, thinking. He had the look for it. Though next time he went back to Diagon Alley, depending on who he was with he'd try to get himself to somewhere he could buy more stuff he needed. He'd definitely have to go back to Knockturn. So he really was settling himself in for a while then. He couldn't do this all in a week. So, the question still was should he still hurry? Or take his time. He didn't like most of the people here, no didn't like any of them period.

But if he tried to do this quickly he'd soon be overrun by the Dark Arts. He had no practice, knowledge, skill. Nothing but raw power. He had no support behind him if his magic flopped. On the other hand, he'd be gone sooner. That was the only pro he could see. Wait, and he could get away from the old coot faster. Harry snorted back a laugh.

However, if he took his time, actually stayed at this school and learned as he was supposed to…he'd have access to Light magic. Gray magics. Dark magic. There was power here for him to take. People he could bring to his side. His 'easy' followers. After all he'd been gone for ten years and they still loved him. He had them without having to lead, physically there. After he had a power base and his skills honed he could leave this place and Dumbledore would not be able to touch him! He gave a wishful sigh. So what kind of time limit should he put on himself? There was much more to learn than just those books he had. They would take him less than a year. And he was sure there was more to it than this, what he'd learnt so far. Two years? Would two years be enough to get some people supporting him, separate from Dumbledore? He had hold. It would take at least three. This was a seven-year school. If he pushed himself like the students here didn't he could learn all this school had to offer and then some in three years. And if he actually spent the whole seven here…Well then after he left this school he could do whatever he wanted…whatever he wanted. Harry blinked sitting up suddenly. He could become the next Dark Lord. To hell with living in a forest! He could out Dumbledore, take over this Ministry they had. Rebuild everything however he wanted it.

Harry laughed softly. It was a nice thought. At the least he could leave, never be found again, and live out his life alone as he wished. At most he could rule the wizarding world and then some. But for now, his goal was just to get away. Maybe with time, more. But for now…three years. Three years is it.

He'd learn about politics. Make friends…as an icon for the wizarding world should. Get people behind him…at the same time, become powerful…hone his magic. After all wasn't that how…Dark Lords…were born?

Then Harry heard the noise of the first year students being shuttled into the room next door and stood straightening his robes. It was time to go. To become their Harry Potter. Or at least...to make them think that. He grinned wickedly.

* * *

AN: Short, and choppy. But I only realized I had to separate this from the Sorting when I realized it was going to get too long...I don't really like this chapter but it's all I have for you for now...if my writing of the TSS contest continues as it has been you'll only miss an update tomorrow intstead of three days because my story is almost over #grins# 

**http/ www. thesilversnitch .net /fic/ viewstory.php? sid9217**

Irihi, I hope none of it got eaten...anyone else over 16#where that's legal age# and 18 may visit this site. That's the best I could do...there's a ':' before the slash and you have to add another / there too and then we move allll the way down to between the sid and the 9217 and put an equal sign...does everyone understand? #nods, nods, nods#


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 24

Harry waited patiently outside the door to the next room and waited, leaning into it slightly to hear his cue. He'd decided he'd just hide in the shadows from the other children and surprise them when the Sorting was going on with their great Harry Potter.

He smirked as McGonagall started to speak, at a level that was a bit above her usual, as if she was trying to talk over mumbling, as if the scared little first years would be talking now! It was for him, and Harry pushed open the door as he heard his cue.

"…to Hogwarts." Professor McGongall paused slightly, but in the slight gloom of the back of the room she couldn't see if Potter had come in. He'd better have, she wouldn't be repeating. The start of term banquet is about to take place in the Great Hall but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important…"

Harry rolled his eyes and moved into the crowd of children grouped in front of McGonagall. He pulled his robes around his body and huddled slightly, he had a little height on most of the rest of them, instantly another inconspicuous kid. He looked around himself furtively and sneered internally at a chattering bushy-haired girl near the front. She had teacher's pet all over her.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Harry blinked, looking up just in time to see McGonagall go.

A sandy-haired boy spoke quietly to the redhead next to him. "I wonder what they're going to do to sort us…"

Harry snorted silently. They could just ask the chattering girl in front of them or bothered to read a book before they came. He was about to wander away from the back of the huddled group of kids, in boredom, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He pulled his wand swiftly and whirled around. He let out an irritated groan as several people screamed, especially the screeching blonde close to him. It was just the ghosts. He'd seen them on one of his ventures out.

He put his wand away ignoring them and started to tap his foot.

"The Sorting is about to begin." The Professor had returned and shooed the ghosts away through the wall towards the Hall. "Line up and follow me."

Harry lagged behind the rest of the line and at the back suddenly stood straight, fixing his shirt and robes around himself, glad they hadn't wrinkled. The piece of his hair he'd turned into a string had his hair in a short ponytail but he probably give himself a cut tonight. Then putting on a small, open smile and the wide-eyed look of wonder all first years had, he started moving in with the line.

He desisted from looking around in wonder like the other firsts as he'd seen the Hall before and instead looked around at the people. They were all watching the first years interestedly, well except one table where he seemed the students were reading. Ravenclaw, he rolled his eyes mentally as the line stopped. He looked to the front as McGonagall put down a three legged stool and put a battered old hat on top of it. Ah, the Sorting hat. He cocked his head interestedly as it twitched, wondering what sorts of spells you'd have to put on it to make it animated.

By the time it was done singing he'd decided it was a sentient spell. One he'd have to look up. It was quite nifty for amusement purposes and you never know when you might need your quill to write and tell you about it's day. He clapped slightly though along with the others as the song finished.

Then the professor stepped forward with a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah."

Harry decided to start guessing as a pig-tailed girl headed towards the stool. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. She didn't look Ravenclaw and if she got sorted into Slytherin…she'd be gone in a night.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Yeah. He still had it. Harry put the small friendly smile he'd had coming in back on and watched as the rest of the Ceremony continued.

The chatterbox was his only wrong answer so far. He'd been sure she'd be Ravenclaw. But she ended up Gryffindor. The screeching blonde got the only place his pampered spoiled butt deserved, Slytherin. And Harry fake smile froze suddenly as he realized he was about to be called.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry tossed his head back and widened his smile to 'friendly', but not 'grinning loon' and walked up to the stool ignoring the sounds of chattering people around him. He waited as McGonagall plopped the hat on his head.

'So you are Harry Potter. Albus talks of you a lot these days. Hmm, yes, yes. But dear me, he won't like this. Hufflepuff is definitely not you, though you know of loyalty and hardworking. Ravenclaw, though you read and absorb like a sponge is also not for you. You know bravery and you are adventurous, but you also know power and _you seek knowledge to gain more power_.'

Harry frowned. 'Do you speak back to The Headmaster?'

'I do. But don't worry I won't tell your secrets.' The Hat sounded amused.

'I know he wants me in Gryffindor. He practically pushed me into their dorms.'

'You may be adventurous and you can be brave…but you are not a Gryffindor. You will have to be in…' "SLYTH…" That was shocking enough for everyone in the Hall, their saviour about to be placed in Slytherin but then the Hat started hacking, like if it had a throat and something was in it.

"Oh dear," Professor Dumbledore stood. "The Hat seems to be malfunctioning. I'll have to take it back to the office for a fix-up then…"

Strangling spell! Harry closed his eyes and willed his wandless magic as he always had. "Finite Incantatum." He whispered.

"ack…SLYTHERIN!"

"The Hat seems fine to me." Harry said with a cutting smile and took it off his head before dropping it onto the stool and going off to his table. The school seemed to pause for a moment as he sat, even the Slytherins themselves, before McGonagall shook out her list again and Dumbledore sat down, twinkle in his eye gone.

She cleared her throat. "Miles Quint." And the Sorting continued.

* * *

Dedicated to Unseen Watcher whose review is what made me get my arse back on Runespoor and update. I'm just waiting for the contest to end to see how I did but I already know I've lost…so back to writing here for me.

The reason why the update wasn't yesterday when the review came though is because...BECCA, LadyTreason if you want to hunt her down...had me off playing this game. Age of Empires...I never knew you could play the trial version online it's great!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 25

He could feel all their eyes on him. He ate slowly, careful but it came across as graceful, with his utensil and keeping his eyes on his food rather than the Hall. He knew all the Houses were watching him suspiciously but especially the Slytherins. In fact if he looked up he was sure he'd see a couple hundred eyes looking away but he was going to ignore them…if he could.

He was sitting between the screechy blonde and the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's ghost and it was unnerving having all those living eyes and a few dead ones on him with two sets of those being on either side of him. In fact it was bloody well annoying!

"If you are Slytherins…could you practise some subtlety perhaps? Harry said quietly. "And stop staring at me." He raised his voice for the table's benefit the last few words and his lips curled up as the blonde flushed and looked away, The Baron however was still staring unerringly at him.

"So you are the hero. I wonder what the other Houses will feel about their Saviour being in Slytherin?"

"I don't really care. If they want me they'll have to take me how I am." Harry spooned some mashed potatoes into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully looking at his plate.

"Look here. I want to know what you're doing in Slytherin. You should be in Hufflepuff! Or Gryffindor," the boy sneered. "But what are you doing in my house?"

Harry swallowed repeatedly before looking up at the boy with a blink. "What's your name?"

The blonde smirked and lifted his head until his upturned nose was snootily in the air. "Draco Malfoy." Harry ignored the hand extended to him and smile back.

"Sorry, don't know you." Then he went back to his plate.

The Malfoy boy spluttered, hand dropping. "What do you mean you don't know me! I'm a Malfoy!"

"And that brings up the other point. Your name is not Slytherin. So this is not _your_ House. Anyone who wants to be in Slytherin…who is made for Slytherin, will be. No matter who they are."

The boy's gray eyes narrowed and he sneered again. In fact now that he tilted his head and squinted a little it was like he was trying, badly, to copy Snape. "That's a very mudblood view to take. I suppose you'd say they should be in Slytherin if you think they're Slytherin-esque enough?"

Harry picked up his goblet and started to stare at the inlay, admiring the craftsmanship. "Whoever the hat picks for wherever Malfoy."

"A mudblood will never be in Slytherin!" Malfoy hissed.

Harry lifted cold eyes from the goblet. "Now, I'm not sure I have this right as I haven't been in the wizarding world very long." He said quietly, knowing he already had the whole table's attention. "But a mudblood is someone magical born of two muggle right?"

"Yes. And they are dirty. Nothing more than pollutants of pure wizarding blood! They…" The boy started ranted before Harry lifted a hand and cut in smoothly.

"Thanks. Now, as far as what I know about muggle having lived around them all my life…all the characteristics of every House in this school can be demonstrated by your common muggle. So why couldn't a mudblood….born of muggles, be just as worthy of Slytherin as you?"

"It's not just about being sly and cunning Potter! It's about purity of blood! That is what Salazar Slytherin was all about!"

Harry blinked. "No. It's about what's inside of you. Your talents. I'm sure you're a pureblood Malfoy. And let me tell you, you and Salazar would rub each other _so_ wrong."

Harry sniffed lightly and pushed his plate away. He was tired of being here now. Too many people still watching him, too many people around period. He'd told Snape about his sometimes claustrophobia, and the Professor had told him whenever it happened to just look for a faraway spot to distance himself from the crowd. Unfortunately, far away was on the other side of the Hall, looking past all the eyes looking right back at him. So he looked to the Head Table, ignoring the dessert spreads.

Flitwick, talking to some woman, Sprout, minding her food, McGonagall, staring with narrowed eyes at him, Dumbledore, looking at him schemingly before his eyes turned sparkling and he smiled, the nurse on the other side chattering on to him, unknowing he was focused on Harry. Further down the line he looked. And just up from the end of the table, Snape's spot so he could look down on the Slytherins. He had just nodded slightly to the man, when a purple-turbaned head blocked off his line of sight and a sharp burning spark lit the scar on his forehead he usually just ignored, making him hiss softly eyes squeezed shut. It passed almost immediately and he opened narrowed eyes on the teacher sitting next to Snape that had blocked him.

"What's wrong with you Potter?" Malfoy prodded him with an elbow.

Harry tore his eyes away from the man who was eating innocently and simply touched a finger to the twinging scar. "When the hell is this Feast over?"

* * *

Becca has dragged me off to play AOE again...sighs...I'll try to update tonight


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 26

The first years had been shown out of the Hall and to their common room by the Slytherin prefects and now Harry was standing impatiently among them waiting for Professor Snape to come in and give them the 'First Year Lecture'. He was really hoping the man would hurry. He had to go back upstairs all the way to the bloody Gryffindor common room to get his things and Potty! Oh boy, she'd be in a state by now, Harry groaned internally.

He stood straight as the man swept into the rooms from being the giant picture that hid the Slytherin rooms and stopped before their group.

"Well," The man started softly looking over the half-scared and trying to look calm first years. "You are this years new Slytherins. You will no doubt," He said pacing up from then and swirling dramatically with a pause. "Hear, of rumours of this House. I ask you try not to retaliate against anyone who slurs the House. If I am there I will deal with it, if another teacher is nearby, ignore it." Unvoiced was the 'if a teacher wasn't there'. "You will not tarnish the reputation of this House any further. You will not bring embarrassment upon me. My Slytherins are the best students of this school," Snape sneered. "And it had better stay that way."

Several students around him swallowed deeply and Harry hid a smirk in a cough before lifting a hand.

Snape's black eyes zeroed in on him and he waited for the man to acknowledge him. "Potter."

"I need to go back up and get my things and…" My snake.

"The house elves have brought your things down by now I expect. Your…pet included."

Harry's eyes widened slightly before he inclined his head slightly. "Thank you Sir."

"Off with you all." Snape said voice sharp again. "To bed! And if anyone else besides myself catch you out after curfew…!"

Their perfect showed them to their dorm and said shortly at the door. "All your stuff is in there if you need me call." Then he scrunched up his nose disdainfully and turned to walk away. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He muttered under his breath and stepped into the dorm, Draco and four other boys behind him. The beds were arranged almost circularly around a furnace in the middle of the room but Harry was glad to find he was near a window. He knew which bed was his by his trunk and…

"Oh Holy Merlin!" Draco jumped back from his bed next to Harry's with a scream. "There's a snake on the bed!"

"She's mine." Harry shrugged out of his robes quickly, lying them across the bed before putting his arm down and letting Potty curl around it. The three heads looked around inquisitively before two started hissing and 'Potty', the head he really called Potty, his annoying sibling, started hissing in his ear.

"Ssh." He stroked a finger down the right head soothingly. She'd be irritated for Harry not talking but surely they'd understand the others couldn't know he spoke Parseltongue. The other boys came forward cautiously as Harry put her back down on the bed and started to open his trunk for clothes.

"Potter! Is that thing safe?" Malfoy grimaced pointing to the snake.

"No. She's quite poisonous actually. You'd best not try waking me up in the mornings if she's in bed with me."

Draco paled backing away again and another small dark boy stepped forward.

"A runespoor isn't it?" He asked quietly. Harry lifted his eyes from the pajamas he was unpacking and looked the boy up and down.

"Yes she is. Interested in snakes are you?"

"I've read up on them. They are after all the symbol of our House." He offered a hand. "Blaise Zabini."

Harry shook the hand as Draco spluttered in the background. "Well you know who I am." He laughed softly and stopped rooting in his trunk pulling out the bottoms he was looking for.

"I'm Theodore Nott." Another boy stepped forward quickly. He elbowed Draco who scowled back before pointing to the two burly boys on either side of Draco. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Err, don't mind them they're kind of…slow."

Harry smiled slowly. "Yes I can see that." The two boys known as Crabbe and Goyle were bunking in neighboring beds and were grunting together as they got ready. Harry snorted under his breath before turning away from them and starting to strip. He wasn't really conscious of his nudity and ignored the other boys as he stripped and changed into just the pajama bottoms before climbing into the bed, Potty somewhere under the sheets around his legs. "Night." He yawned widely and rolled over to face Draco's empty bed.

He ignored the other three boys talking about him and the two oafs loud snores and with Potty winding around him slowly, fell asleep.

* * *

AN: A filler chapter more than anything else but I wrote this in a rush before bed...like sorta how this story got started in the first place lol and besides I've been writing lots! Just not on this...if you like my work #I hope that's why you're reading...# and you like Lady-Treason's work...we have a surprise for you sometime soon hopefully...lol 

And not our gaming skills...don't let her mislead you! It's her begging me to play! She blackmails me with preview of chapters!

And Shadowed Rains. AOE is great!

www . download . com / 3120-20 _underscore_ 4-0 . html?qt _equal_ Age + Of+ Empires &tg _equal _dl_dash_ 2012& search. x _equal _12& search . y _equal_ 7

The first one Age of Empires, the original! If you decide to download you can help me and Becca invade the online room! LOL!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I don't own the adorable little munchkin but then again J.K brought him to us at 11…he's four now…#rubs chin thinking before grabbing him# MINE! MINE! MINE! Muahahahahahha!**

**Wow, it has been that long! Don't worry people. I'm getting back on top of the other stories too. It'll take me a bit to get my momentum back again though so bear with And yeah I know it's a long way from July 16th but some family was here too and umm, it's really kind of weird trying to write "_slash!"_ with people peeking over your shoulder...even if you're not actually writing a sex scene or something such. I told you guys I'm working on another story already right?...**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 27

:Wake up! Wakey wakey: A singsong voice hissed in his ear. Harry groaned in his sleep and swiped at his ear.

:Five more…minutes…Potty.: Harry yawned and twisted his body. For some reason his head wouldn't move.

:Wake or I'll twist your head off your shoulders.: the left head deadpanned.

Harry cracked open an eye. :Technically not possible. You may break my neck. But you can't twist my head off my shoulders.: He hissed.

A tail smacked against the side of his head and he snorted softly before lifting his body up slowly, Potty falling back onto the bed eventually.

:Why didn't you talk to me last night. Explain why you were out so late: The middle head asked softly as the snake's body wound up Harry's arm.

:Sorry. I don't wish my: Harry gestured around as he moved from on the bed to the bathroom. :nestmates, to know I speak to you. It's not considered, good, you know.: He quirked a smile shutting himself into the bathroom.

Talk stopped as Harry took a hot shower. Potty preferred a soak but this would do to, so migrating to wrap around his neck and shoulders they bathed together. With a towel wrapped low over his hips and Potty over his shoulders he opened the door whistling softly. To find Nott, Zabini and Malfoy huddled together whispering while Crabbe and Goyle snored on. Harry cocked a hip and stood propped in the doorway as they kept chatting.

:They are not very quiet talking about you.:

:And it's amazing I can be right here talking back about them and they not notice.: Harry hissed under his breath.

Out loud he said. "Good morning." And smiled slowly as they blinked at him.

Draco was the first to finish goggling over Harry and noticed the snake on him. "You bathe with your snake!"

Harry stepped forward mussing up his hair. "She likes hot water. By the way, we used it all." He grinned then. "Oops." The boys spluttered making a sudden rush for the bathroom while Harry strolled over to his trunk. He dressed casually and went up to breakfast, Potty stashed under his robes.

* * *

He sat in front of his plate and thought hard. In a moment two raw eggs appeared and scrunching up his nose at the 'pumpkin juice', he banished it before cracking both of his eggs into it. 

:Slip it down bartender.: Potty hissed to him, hungrily.

Harry snickered under his breath before lowering the goblet into his lap and balanced between his thighs Potty fed from his robe sleeve.

:MM.: Potty sighed in satisfaction.

:This is good.:

:Fresh is best.: His mother hissed matter-of-factly.

"Potter!" Harry's head shot up at the call and he rolled his eyes as Malfoy sat down across from him.

"Don't be a hot-water hog all the time we're here please."

Harry smiled in response. "I won't be then. It's so pleasing to know the threat of having no hot water can make you be polite."

Malfoy scowled and returned to his breakfast and Harry continued to smile slightly, moving the goblet from Potty when she finished and necking back what was left.

The other boys of the dorm came and sat down to start breakfast a few minutes later and after Harry was done and ready to get up to take Potty back to the rooms, Snape came by with the schedules.

"Potter." He was handed his list and moved on. He looked down, reading as he walked and noticed he had Potions first thing. He snorted and sped up his walking. Acquaintances or not outside of class, Snape would skin him if he showed up late. Harry hissed his apologies to Potty who decided to explore while he and the other hatchlings were out and promised to come back for her at lunch. Grabbing his bag with the school stuff inside and his list he headed for the classroom deeper into the dungeons, not noting he had Defense Against The Dark Arts last class that day.

* * *

AN: HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE. Guess what! I'm 18! **Dances** As soon as they boot me off my kiddie deal I'll get full net and can go back to TSS **rubs hands together** but besides that. I've actually GOT HBP now. And I've read it, and had all my time to get over it. And I have. So Dumbledore's dead. So what…but then again…there'll be no Sevvie in the next book til the end…**lip trembles** he'll prolly die…. 

J: Oh god not this again!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any attached characters. Affiliates, copyrights, contracts...etc etc, I'll keep saying big words. I'm making no money off this, blah blah blah, etc.**

**_A/N: I was actually going to not update yet, do all the editing I had planned first, because of several reviews of constructive criticism,then update someday in the future. Then I went to my stats page and saw I've gotten 98 reviews for the last chapter. Now is it fair to the 91 other people that because of 6 they don't get an update? SoI said 'WTF?' #grins# and here you have your update. Enjoy!_**

**Rejected Runespoor**

Chapter 28

As easy, or more correctly, as much as he had been able to handle being in the Great Hall and being in a dorm with people around him, he found Snape's classroom stifling. Maybe it was the hot potions with all their fumes or the way people had to crowd round to get their supplies from the cupboard but whatever it was Harry found himself shrinking back away from the crush feeling slightly light-headed.

"Are you okay?" The bushy-haired chatterbox was next to him looking constipated so Harry frowned at her.

"I'm fine! Thanks!" He then proceeded to step away from the wall haughtily and practically faint to the floor.

"Oh!" The girl stepped forward and they both backpedaled into the wall, the Gryffindor cushioning him. There was an 'oomph', a tangle of limbs, then exclamations from classmates.

"Potter! Get off the mudbloods. We don't associate with their type." Draco snapped pulling him up sharply.

"Leave me. I just need some air!" Harry pulled at the neck of his robes as the girl struggled to her feet, face red. "So bloody hot."

"You're claustrophobic?" She said hesitantly.

"What?" Harry turned to her.

"Potter, didn't you hear me tell you, no talking to mudbloods?" The blonde repeatedly snobbishly, expecting a like-minded reply.

"Draco. Get your ingredients and leave me alone." Harry said flatly before grabbing Hermione's arm and looking around. The storage was empty now, so glaring at a surprised Draco, he pulled the girl in with him. "Oh and save me ingredients." He said with an edgy smile. He smirked at Draco's uncertain face as he shut the door.

"What do you think you know then Gryffindor?" Harry said brusquely.

"My name is Hermione Granger! Not Gryffindor! And I've seen claustrophobics. They get dizzy in cramped places, or in this case, a crowd." She rubbed the arm he'd been clutching, half-glaring.

"Sorry about that." Harry muttered shortly. "Now, you can't tell anyone about this. I'm fine okay?"

"Oh." The girl flushed. "I'm sure you are! I was just saying…"

"I can take care of myself, thanks, Granger. And don't tell anyone about this!" Harry finished harshly before turning to the door and pushing it open to find Snape on the other side.

"Well, hardly the first day started and we have girls assaulting perfect Potter." Ah, so he'd be taking this route in class, would he? Harry had figured, not too hard, from the way he'd talked about his father in their conversations that they hadn't been the best of friends. Seems Snape had figured a way to approach him in class.

"We were simply picking out ingredients professor." Hermione said with a renewed flush.

"Funny, since there are none in your hands. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered with vicious amusement. "Do try to restrain yourself."

Harry hurried to his spot next to Draco at their station together and kept neutral as the blonde sniggered next to him and his other dorm mates and the rest of the Slytherin first years snickered at the Gryffindors. Hermione had retreated to her station next to a red-head boy and a nervous-looking, pale, chubby boy.

"Serves them right. What were you doing associating with them anyway." Draco snorted and turned away to order Crabbe to give Harry his ingredients while Harry looked surreptitiously over at Granger. Malfoy needed to learn that subtly and manipulation were the traits of Slytherin, not false pride and snobbery. Mudblood or not, the girl was smart as a whip and would surely be useful one day…besides, by lunch all the Gryffindors Granger knew would be half-pitying of him and Granger would be practically his new best friend.

* * *

As expected by lunch Gryffindors were eying him warily with Hermione giving him tentative smiles from Gryffindor table and the Slytherins around him were getting suspicious. He had Potty on him wrapped under his robes, around his waist and heavy with lassitude after two mice.

"What are you up to?" Blaise finally asked quietly as Harry sat eating slowly and carefully again and ignoring the changing tensions between tables.

Harry looked up with a smile. "I'm…crafting a situation Blaise. Draco needs to be more open-minded to the manipulations one can wreak with a simple dizzy spell."

Draco eyed him restlessly from down the table. "It's an act then? You're not friends with the mudblood?"

"I've not known her a day or talked to her for more than five minutes Malfoy. How could she be my friend?" Harry snorted. "I have no friends. She's a tool."

"Oh. Well you could have said so! You had me thinking you were…" The pointy nose wrinkled. "A mudblood lover. Like the crazy bat up there." Malfoy jerked his head towards the Head table, meaning Dumbledore.

"When could I have told you? While I was spinning my web? Really…" Harry smiled condescendingly, smirking as Draco flushed angrily. Theodore and Blaise muffled snickers as Crabbe and Goyle looked from Harry to Draco confused.

The spoiled little Malfoy would have to grow up. He didn't know half of what went on around him. For a Slytherin he was disturbingly…dense. How could he not know it was an act? And honestly, no one but himself knew half of the man Dumbledore was…

"Bugger you Potter!" Draco stood sharply, his henchmen following and stormed from the hall. Harry looked after them, face blank again and Theodore noted the Gryffindors had seen the little tiff and had taken it…probably just the way Harry had wanted.

"The Gryffs swallowed the bait." He offered quietly. Harry's green eyes looked up slowly and sparkled.

"But of course." He stroked Potty lightly under his robes and heard her hiss sleepily. Slow and easy,a journey of a thousand miles...

* * *

Harry knew something was up as soon as Defense Against the Dark Arts started. The way the class began was freaky enough even by his standards. When Professor Quirrell entered the class, Harry felt that spark in his scar again. For a moment, eye to eye with the man, his whole demeanor, face, expression, _eyes_ seemed to change. Harry felt a shiver of, he didn't know, not quite fear, it was just…something! And he wasn't used to being unsure or wrong footed. But a split second later the moment was broken and stuttering, nervous Quirrell was back.

The class progressed to be shown as a farce and Quirrell was quickly classed a useless, games being played by the Gryffindors and the Slytherins conversing quietly. Yet Harry never looked away from the teacher. He was sure something was wrong. He didn't think his imagination was in such overdrive he would imagine Quirrell's eyes turning a murky brownish-red for no reason…

* * *

A/N: Lol. And you guys have been waiting too long. That too. Here you go.By no means have I cancelled the editing though. This is just to keep you guys happy. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note**: You lucky, lucky people you.

You are the lucky few that are NOT getting a note to tell you this story is ending! Hooray!

For some reason my stubborn mind is insisting it can finishing this given time and furthermore – with my time off (coming soon in May, check my profile people!) and improved skills after having had writing help on LJ – you will benefit from a better reading experience.

That being said, don't look for updates next week. LOL, sorry folks but though my free time is coming up, it isn't here yet. I can say for Vanteerian Charm that it will be a long, hard road to re-writing the 9000 words lost to that issue I told you guys about where I lost my files – I remember the plot though so fear not. It's just the time to write it all back… As for Rejected Runespoor I had promised an overhaul and it will come. Having re-read I know it is NECESSARY and it will be done before I can think to continue writing. As for Just What I've Never Wanted, it was almost complete before I lost my files and this one hurts the most… I had the most beautiful scenes ready for the near-end… I have to muster up the motivation to work myself back there again. I will though, that's a promise.

So these three stories – though it will not be immediate – will be continued. Hang in there people,

Love Tinks


End file.
